Leçons de Bellarke - Bellarke Anatomy
by Zouzou0517
Summary: 90% de The 100 / 10% de Grey's Anatomy / 100% de mon imagination / 101% Bellarke Update chaque semaine (deux fois si je suis motivée) Drama/Romance/Hurt & confort / Moderne Je compte sur vos reviews car je ne sais pas où cet fanfic va me mener !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Il n'était pas courant que Clarke ne maîtrise plus la situation. Qu'elle laisse le contrôle lui échapper. Qu'elle se demande : qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'elle laisse la panique l'envahir jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui est important, jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom.

Même dans les pires moments de son existence, même quand son père était mort juste sous ses yeux, elle avait su garder le contrôle. Le contrôle.

À cet instant, Clarke ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni ses pensées, ni ses émotions, ni son corps. D'un air complètement absent, elle observa ses mains levées devant elle, elle observa la manière dont le sang perlait sur ses mains recouvertes par les gants en latex qu'elle portait chaque jour au bloc opératoire. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne le sentait même pas. C'était comme si elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre.

Des sons stridents lui parvenaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

 _Où suis-je ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Et elle dû faire un effort presque surhumain pour se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait au travail, en train d'opérer, de sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

Et ce ne fût qu'à la cinquième fois, qu'elle se rendit compte que le prénom qu'on criait était le sien. Alors, elle leva les yeux et croisa deux pupilles d'un vert lumineux sous une tignasse de cheveux noirs.

 _Octavia ?_ Le nom lui revint en un flash, mais elle ne parvint pas à restituer les derniers événements. Pourquoi Octavia, qui n'avait aucune formation médicale, se trouvait dans un bloc opératoire, à lui hurler dessus ?

 _Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Elle ne se rappelait plus. Le trou noir qui enveloppait sa mémoire commença à la submerger elle-aussi et elle se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

Il est parfois des choses trop horribles pour être affrontées.

Des rencontres qui changent une vie.

Des choix qui forgent des destins.

Des hasards qui balaient tout sur leur passage.

Si Clarke n'avait pas fait ces rencontres, assumé ces choix, et subit le hasard, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Et malgré toute l'horreur de la situation, sera-t-elle un jour capable de le regretter ?

 _ **Note de l'auteur (c'est moi)**_ _ **: bon, ça y est, je me lance dans cette folie de Crossover qui ne fait que grandir dans mon cerveau depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener. Vous qui avez lu ce prologue, ça vous a plu ? Vous avez envie d'en lire plus ? Vous imaginez ça comment ?**_

 _ **Des bizouzou**_


	2. Episode 1 - Partie 1

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 1**

Clarke versa négligemment ses vêtements sales dans le tambour de la machine à laver et en ferma brutalement le hublot.

La jeune femme détestait ces jours de repos forcés.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner à l'hôpital pour y exercer sa passion : la chirurgie. Si sa mère, et toute une bande de médecins bien plus expérimentés qu'elle - ses patrons à vrai dire - ne l'avaient pas dans le collimateur, elle aurait volontiers passé toutes ses journées, et ses nuits, à parfaire ses techniques, rencontrer davantage de cas, opérer encore et toujours plus.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas une résidente comme les autres. Fille de la prestigieuse Abigail Griffin, chirurgienne cardio-thoracique internationale de renom.

Clarke était née dans cet hôpital. Elle y avait fait ses premières dents, puis ses premiers pas. Elle y avait dit ses premiers mots. Puis, en grandissant, ses murs étaient devenus sa deuxième maison ; ses couloirs sa deuxième école. Elle y faisait ses devoirs le soir, elle s'y était fait ses premiers amis, y avait vécu ses premiers amours.

Aussi, elle connaissait chacun des chirurgiens du renommé GGS Memorial Hospital. Elle appelait les infirmières par leurs prénoms. Elle était l'enfant de cœur de chacun d'entre eux. Et si Clarke était reconnaissante de cet amour inconditionnel, de cette immense famille, elle devait avouer que c'était parfois une sacré épine dans son pied.

Non seulement, elle devait travailler trois fois plus intensément que la plupart de ses collègues pour obtenir la reconnaissance qu'elle méritait. Mais en plus, ils la gardaient à l'œil constamment.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait enchaîné trois gardes de 16 heures chacune sans rentrer à la maison entre elles... Mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour que le Dr Hunt la renvoie chez elle sans ménagement ? Allant même jusqu'à l'accompagner jusqu'à son casier pour qu'elle y récupère ses affaires, puis jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital, afin d'être sûr qu'elle rentrait bien chez elle et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas se faufiler en douce dans un autre service dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné - ce qu'elle avait déjà tenté deux ou trois fois auparavant, il fallait l'avouer...

Voilà pourquoi, après 6h d'un sommeil plus que réparateur, elle tournait en rond dans sa maison, sans savoir quoi faire de tout ce temps libre.

Elle consulta machinalement sa montre et soupira une fois de plus. 7H45. Jamais le temps ne lui avait semblé passer si lentement.

 _Réfléchis, Clarke. Le petit-déjeuner, c'est fait. La lessive, c'est fait. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire des 24H restantes ?_

Elle calcula qu'il lui restait presque deux heures avant que la machine termine son cycle et se décida soudain. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches la menant au premier étage, ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit un short, ainsi qu'un débardeur avant de se changer. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et enfila une paire de basket. Puis, elle glissa son smartphone dans un brassard qu'elle attacha à son bras. Ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle s'observa brièvement dans le miroir, enclencha une musique entraînante et sorti.

Il faisait frais ce matin. Le soleil de cette journée d'automne peinait à se lever et à réchauffer l'air ambiant. Elle se mit à trottiner pour réchauffer un peu ses muscles rouillés. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de courir ?

 _Je crois que la dernière fois, c'était avec Papa..._

Son cœur se serra quand plusieurs souvenirs remontèrent soudain à la surface. Des souvenirs qui, quelques années plus tôt, l'auraient anéantie de chagrin, c'était sûr.

Aujourd'hui cependant, quatre années étaient passées depuis la mort de Jake Griffin, et la peine, bien que toujours présente, était désormais moins vive et intense.

Elle fit le tour du quartier et, satisfaite de son rythme, accéléra le pas jusqu'à atteindre un petit sentier qui la mena bien assez vite à un parc qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'arpenter tous les deux pour se régaler de la vue qu'il offrait sur la ville.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet, après avoir regretté plusieurs fois d'avoir choisi un parcours en dénivelé pour sa première sortie depuis des lustres, elle ralentit le pas et s'efforça de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Sa montre indiquait 9H et une bouffée de fierté s'empara d'elle. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait d'exercice depuis autant de temps, elle était plutôt contente d'elle-même. _Imagine Dragons_ commença à résonner dans ses oreilles et elle prit place sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle.

Face à elle, le soleil s'était maintenant levé et illuminait de ses rayons d'or la baie de sa ville natale. En plissant les yeux, elle pouvait apercevoir le port, et les ferry qui y amarraient. Les petites maisons à étages caractéristiques des quartiers résidentiels, et le tramway qui traversaient les rues. Par-delà les arbres, vers l'ouest, se trouvait l'hôpital dans lequel elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Si elle avait coupé la musique et tendu l'oreille, elle aurait sûrement entendu les sirènes annonçant accidents et traumas.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça. Même si elle souffrait de devoir l'admettre, il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle se vide la tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentrée et opérationnelle.

Car dans maintenant moins de vingt-deux heures, elle jouerait son avenir tout entier.

* * *

Effaçant d'une main la buée du miroir de la salle de bain, Clarke s'enroula dans une grande serviette. Cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se sécha, démêla sa tignasse de boucles blondes et enfila un simple leggings noir ainsi qu'un top sans manche gris.

Elle dévala les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine, puis enclencha la bouilloire. Le temps que l'eau chauffe, elle étendit sa lessive dans le cellier attenant. Elle se servit une tasse de thé brûlant et se régala une seconde de l'odeur enivrante de bergamote qui flottait au-dessus de sa tasse.

Elle posa celle-ci sur la table en bois trônant au milieu de la pièce et s'installa confortablement devant une imposantes pile de dossiers. Elle enroula ses longues mèches blondes en un chignon rapide et y glissa un crayon de papier.

 _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'a bannie de l'hôpital que je ne peux pas bosser..._

Elle repoussa dans un coin de son cerveau la petite voix qui l'accusait d'être une vraie droguée de travail et ramena le tas de dossiers devant elle.

La pile en comportait 100.

100 dossiers pour 100 patients.

100 patients pour 100 cas.

100 cas pour 100 interventions.

100 interventions pour 100 vies sauvées.

C'était son projet de dernière année de résidence. Celui qui allait prouver au Monde quelle chirurgienne compétente et ambitieuse elle deviendrait. Celui qui lui ouvrirait les portes des plus prestigieux hôpitaux du pays.

Demain, elle, et les internes sous ses ordres, accueilleraient les 10 premières personnes de ce programme et elle voulait être prête. Aussi, elle rangea les dossiers par ordre alphabétique et se plongea dans la lecture du premier d'entre eux, laissant ses yeux bleus caresser la photo de sa première patiente, et se poser sur le nom de cette dernière.

 _Voyons voir de quelle manière elle allait sauver cette "Octavia Blake"..._

* * *

 ** _Un petit mot de l'auteure (c'est moi) :_**

 ** _Hello à tous mes petits lecteurs :) Je suis hyper excitée d'écrire cette fanfiction. J'ai vraiment décidé de m'amuser en l'écrivant et j'espère que ça se ressent à la lecture._**

 ** _Avez vous aimé ce début ?_**

 ** _Des idées pour la suite ?_**

 ** _Est-ce que je suis parvenue à vous immerger dans l'histoire ?_**

 ** _Des pensées sur le personnage de Clarke ?_**

 ** _Merci pour vos favoris et vos commentaires !  
_**

 **Des Bizouzou**


	3. Episode 1 - Partie 2

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 2**

— **Ça va marcher, O'. Ça** **doit** **marcher.**

La voix grave et chaude de Bellamy apaisa immédiatement Octavia qui ferma ses yeux verts en essayant de visualiser son grand frère. Elle ne répondit rien et hocha la tête, malgré qu'il ne puisse la voir. Pourtant, même à travers le téléphone, son silence parla pour elle.

Parfois, c'était comme ça entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un regard, une pause, un soupir suffisait. À cet instant, elle pouvait sentir que ses prunelles émeraudes débordaient des mêmes larmes contenues dans la voix de son frère. Elle pouvait imaginer ses iris, d'un brun habituellement chaud et doux, brillant d'une lueur froide et calculatrice. Elle aurait pu y lire la peur et l'espoir mélangés.

Elle aurait aimé porter une partie, même infime, du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais elle était trop faible pour cela. Elle devait supporter son propre fardeau.

Demain, elle partirait pour le GGS Memorial Hospital pour ce qui semblait être sa dernière chance de guérison. Ils avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre d'une nouvelle série d'opérations sur sa santé. Toutes risquées au possible, elles aboutiraient néanmoins - si elles réussissaient - à son salut. Puis, après sa convalescence - si le plan de Bellamy fonctionnait - à leur salut à tous les deux.

 _Le plan..._ Elle tenta de s'en remémorer chaque partie, telle que son frère les lui avait exposées. Elle tenta de ne pas penser à quels dangers il allait s'exposer, à quels périls il allait se frotter, juste pour la sortir de cette horrible situation, situation qu'elle avait provoqué à force d'erreurs et de faiblesse. Elle tenta de ne pas imaginer tout ce qu'il allait devoir affronter seul pour qu'enfin, lorsque tout serait terminé, ils soient ensemble.

Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer au jeune homme, mais elle avait peur. Peur de ne jamais guérir et peur de mourir, bien sûr. Pourtant, ces craintes faisaient pâle figure désormais, à côté de la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de perdre son frère pour toujours. Il n'aurait pas dû risquer sa vie et sa liberté pour elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vive, qu'il profite de chaque instant, qu'il soit heureux.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça, c'était la réalité.

 _Et la réalité, ça craint,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, amère.

Une dernière parole, un dernier au-revoir et la tonalité de fin d'appel sonna à son oreille. Elle verrouilla son téléphone et le posa doucement sur la table de nuit de l'infirmerie où elle était allongée. Dans moins de vingt heures maintenant, elle jouerait son avenir tout entier. Mais en attendant, elle devait se reposer.

Demain serait un grand jour pour elle.

Le stress l'envahit à la pensée de tout ce qui l'attendait, et une pointe d'angoisse naquit au creux de sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et tenta de garder une respiration égale.

 _Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer._

Son cœur... L'origine de tous ses maux. La cause de tous ses problèmes, aussi bien médicaux que judiciaires. La raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait ici, dans l'infirmerie d'un centre de détention pour mineurs.

Combien de fois avait-elle suivi son cœur plutôt que sa raison ? Combien d'erreurs avait-elle commise avant de finalement se retrouver entre ces murs ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle joue autant avec sa santé et sa vie ?

 _Pour exister..._

La réponse sonna, immédiate et claire dans ses pensées. Pendant si longtemps elle n'avait été que ce secret que personne ne devait découvrir... Puis, lorsque la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, elle n'avait plus eu envie d'être un secret, elle n'avait plus eu envie de se cacher. C'était ce besoin d'exister qui l'avait menée ici. Finalement, son ardeur de vivre l'avait consumée jusqu'à la ramener à son point de départ : entre quatre murs, prisonnière, priée de rester discrète et de ne pas faire de vagues.

Si les chirurgies prévues fonctionnaient. Si sa convalescence se passait bien. Si Bellamy parvenait à jouer le jeu. Si leur plan se déroulait sans anicroches. Alors, peut-être qu'elle pourrait vivre enfin. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une seconde chance.

Alors, ce qu'elle en ferait ne dépendrait que d'elle.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur (c'est moi) :**_

 _ **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**_  
 _ **Ça fait du bien un petit point de vue d'Octavia ?**_  
 _ **Tous ces mystères ça vous intrigue ?**_  
 _ **Des idées pour la suite ?**_

 _ **Des bizouzou**_


	4. Episode 1 - Partie 3

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 3**

Trois coups retentirent sur le battant de sa porte d'entrée et Clarke sursauta. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre et n'en cru pas ses yeux. 14h30. Elle avait passé presque trois heures la tête plongée dans ses dossiers et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Trois autres coups résonnèrent et une voix s'exclama :

— **Clarke ?**

— **Finn ?** interrogea-t-elle à haute voix tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit le battant et le garçon lui apparut. Il lui sourit, avec ce sourire ingénu et sincère qui le caractérisait.

— **Bonjour, Princesse. Hunt m'a dit qu'il t'avait renvoyé chez toi, alors j'ai pensé te rendre une petite visite.**

Bien que l'intention la touche et qu'elle soit ravie de voir le jeune homme, Clarke aurait préféré rester concentrée sur la tache qui lui incombait. Il lui restait encore plusieurs dossiers à lire et quelques recherches à faire pour se sentir vraiment en confiance.

Finn sembla lire dans son esprit et déclara :

— **Je sais que tu préfèrerais sans doute travailler, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim.**

Il tendit deux sac estampillés du logo de son restaurant japonais préféré et cette vision finit de la convaincre. Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à rentrer. Il embrassa sa joue en passant devant elle et se dirigea vers sa cuisine sans qu'elle ait besoin de l'y mener. Il connaissait les lieux, maintenant.

Finn et elle s'étaient rencontrés il y avait de cela deux ans, lorsque la firme d'avocats chargés de la défense de leur hôpital l'avait embauché et qu'il avait soutenu leur première affaire au tribunal. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, tous deux investis des mêmes idéaux : le besoin de faire le bien autour d'eux, l'envie de sauver des vies, l'investissement sans borne qu'ils mettaient dans leurs métiers. Leurs points communs les avaient rapprochés. Ils étaient finalement devenus amis.

D'un mouvement ample, elle rassembla les dossiers en deux piles bien nettes avant de les placer sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. L'une contenait les dossiers des patients qui arriveraient demain, l'autre celles des autres vagues qui suivraient la première. Une fois la table libre, il y déposa la nourriture et elle s'installa avec un grand sourire.

— **Yakitoris et makis ?** demanda-t-elle.

— **Affirmatif,** répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il la connaissait bien. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe un petit rire.

— **Quoi ?** interrogea-t-elle lorsque son regard s'attarda sur sa figure.

— **Tu as un peu de sauce là,** dit-il en désignant sa joue.

Elle frotta l'endroit indiqué et il rit de plus belle.

— **Attends...**

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et passa doucement ses doigts sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _Des papillons..._ pensa Clarke. Depuis quelques mois, elle s'efforçait de décrire la sensation que provoquaient les petites attentions de Finn à son égard.

Ce tremblement délicat dans son ventre, sa gorge qui se nouait, le battement précipité de son coeur... tout en légèreté, en douceur et en simplicité. Quand Finn la touchait ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans. Elle retournait dans la cour du lycée et y revivait son premier flirt...

— **Des papillons ?** interrogea le jeune homme, l'air perplexe.

 _Mince... Est-ce que j'ai pensé à voix haute ?_

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée, avant de répondre.

— **Je repensais seulement à une patiente que nous recevons demain. Une adolescente atteinte du papilloma virus.**

— **Oh...** souffla Finn. **Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une des personnes qui arrivent du centre de jeunes délinquants ?**

Elle hocha la tête en engouffrant un autre maki. Elle se demandait parfois comment son cerveau parvenait à la sortir comme par lui-même de ce genre de situation.

— **Je trouve ton projet admirable, Clarke. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce que tu fais est admirable. Non seulement, tu aides des jeunes en difficulté, mais tu leur offres une deuxième chance. Une chance de mieux faire, de réparer leur erreurs, de prendre un nouveau départ.**

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Clarke et les papillons se manifestèrent à nouveau. Elle décida sur le champ que cette sensation l'agaçait. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans. 10 ans étaient passés depuis son premier flirt dans la cour de l'école. Elle était une adulte responsable. Un médecin qui plus est ! Elle ôta doucement son bras et lui retourna le compliment.

— **Merci, Finn. Mais tu y es pour beaucoup. C'est toi qui m'a inspiré cette idée. C'est toi qui a trouvé le centre. Et c'est toi qui m'a aidé avec le financement. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrai te remercier.**

Elle se mordit la langue en prononçant les derniers mots. La perche qu'elle lui tendait était tellement longue et visible que ç'en était presque pathétique. Bien sûr, il la saisit immédiatement.

— **Avec un dîner ?**

Elle sourit malgré elle. Son regard plein d'espoir et son sourire en coin étaient craquants, oui. Mais était-elle seulement prête à sauter le pas ? Était-ce seulement le bon moment ?

 _Non,_ pensa-t-elle avec force.

Son amitié avec Finn lui convenait en l'état. Elle se sentait bien dans cette relation facile et agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela change.

— **N'est-ce pas justement ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?**

La pirouette était maladroite, mais il fallait la tenter. Il rit à nouveau et les papillons dansèrent au son de sa voix.

— **Etant donné que nous sommes au milieu de l'après-midi et que j'ai débarqué chez toi sans prévenir, je ne pense pas que nous pouvons qualifier cela de rendez-vous.**

 _Un rendez-vous ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il désire ? Est-ce que_ _ **je**_ _suis ce qu'il désire ?_

— **Oui,** souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Pendant une seconde, son coeur s'arrêta et elle se demanda laquelle de ses pensée elle avait vocalisé. Il répondit à ses doutes en continuant :

— **Un vrai rendez-vous, ça me plairait beaucoup.**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle se surprit à s'y perdre. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la petite touche de vert qui illuminait ses prunelles couleur noisette.

— **Clarke ?** l'interpella-t-il, la sortant ainsi de sa contemplation.

— **Mm ?**

— **Est-ce que ça te plairait, toi aussi ?**

Il avait l'air tellement hésitant... comme si elle avait sa vie entre les mains et que d'un mot, d'un geste, elle pouvait décider de son sort. La réponse fusa sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler :

— **Oui.**

C'était un "oui" timide et gêné, mais un "oui" quand même. Le visage de Finn se fendit d'un sourire si pur et sincère qu'elle ne put trouver la force de regretter sa décision.

— **Bien, je vais te laisser travailler. Je sais à quelle point tu peux être consciencieuse.**

Il se leva et, posant une paume chaleureuse sur son épaule, déposa un léger baiser sur cette même commissure que ses doigts avaient effleurée un instant plus tôt avant de murmurer à son oreille :

— **À bientôt, Princesse.**

Les papillons s'agitèrent à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était parti et elle se sentait idiote.

La seule question qu'elle parvint à se poser, c'était pourquoi, avec Finn, elle n'arrivait plus à laisser sa raison diriger son coeur.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur (c'est moi) :**_

 _ **Mes excuses pour ce petit moment Flarke. J'ai galéré un peu à l'écrire car je ne suis pas (et n'ai jamais trop été) fan de ce couple.**_

 _ **J'espère que le résultat vous convient et que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la relation Finn-Clarke ?**_

 _ **Avez-vous été Flarke à un moment donné ?**_

 _ **Cette partie était un peu plus longue que les deux autres, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 _ **Des bizouzou**_


	5. Episode 1 - Partie 4

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 4**

 **— Ok, récapitulons. Voilà ton planning du mois, ton contrat signé, ton badge et le double des clefs du bar, ainsi que celle du coffre. Je t'attends ce soir à 19h pour le début de ton service. Je t'expliquerai un peu comme tout fonctionne, te présenterai le personnel essentiel, te donnerai un coup de main pour que tu prennes ton rythme et ensuite, tu seras officiellement la barmaid du Ground.**

Bellamy avait débité son petit discours d'une traite, sans même reprendre sa respiration entre les phrases. Son attention était restée concentrée sur la jeune femme face à lui. Il voulait être sûr que cette "Gina" qui le remplacerait bientôt, et peut-être même pour toujours, prenne son travail à coeur.

Heureusement, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et afficha un sourire aimable qui illumina ses yeux couleur miel et soulagea immédiatement les inquiétudes du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant chez cette fille. Certes, elle ne ressemblait pas aux bombes atomiques chez qui il passait habituellement la nuit, mais elle n'en était pas moins jolie. Quelque chose dans son visage en forme de coeur, dans ses courbes harmonieuses et ses légères boucles brunes, le mettait en confiance. Il lui sourit en retour, mais ses lèvres, peu habituées à cet exercice, s'étirèrent à peine.

 _De toutes façons, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les boucles..._

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées qui le parasitaient, échangea quelques paroles supplémentaires avec la jeune femme et la regarda sortir de l'établissement par la porte réservée aux employés.

Puis, il fit le tour du bar, se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de son scotch de prédilection et s'en servi un verre. Il le sirota doucement en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la boîte de nuit. **Sa** boîte de nuit.

 _Quelle dommage d'abandonner ce rêve à peine une semaine après qu'il se soit concrétisé._

Il soupira et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Ce soir, cela faisait une semaine que le Ground avait ouvert ses portes, et il engendrait déjà un chiffre d'affaires presque inespéré. Bellamy peinait seulement à y croire, aussi, il avait bien choisi à qui il lèguerait son affaire en cas de problème.

Pour l'instant néanmoins, le Ground était encore à lui et il comptait bien en profiter encore une soirée. Il rinça, puis essuya son verre et fit le tour de la salle, installant déjà les tables et les chaises, replaçant les coussins sur les canapés.

Ce n'était plus à lui de faire ça, mais ce travail manuel lui plaisait et lui permettait de se vider la tête, ce dont il avait grandement besoin à cet instant. En travaillant, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et celles-ci le menèrent à examiner son parcours. À se demander comment ses pas avaient pu le mener de rebelle de l'école à soldat modèle puis à patron de ce bar... Quel chemin étrange que le sien.

Comment avait-il pu autant changer ? Comment ce lycéen à problème, coureur de jupons invétéré et allergique à l'autorité, avait-il pu devenir ce militaire irréprochable, collectionneur de médailles ? Et comment ce guerrier avait-il pu revenir et se transformer en cet homme d'affaires et de risques ? Et plus important, quel route allait-il suivre à présent ? Quelle serait son but dans cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait ?

Cependant, n'était-ce pas sa mère qui répétait que ce qui comptait n'était pas tant la destination, mais le voyage entrepris pour l'atteindre ?

Son coeur se serra à l'évocation du souvenir de sa mère. En y réfléchissant bien, il savait quels événements l'avaient conduit à changer radicalement. Ce qui était arrivé à sa mère l'avait poussé à endosser un rôle plus responsable et à s'engager dans l'armée. Les problèmes d'Octavia l'avaient amené à revenir. auprès d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à nouveau son amour pour sa soeur qui le poussait à chambouler sa vie.

 _Ma soeur, ma responsabilité._

Il soupira en se répétant le mantra qu'il avait fait sien depuis la naissance de sa soeur. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les idées qui le hantaient. Puis, il se rendit dans son bureau pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que son téléphone indiquait 18H, il traversa la rue et monta dans son appartement afin de prendre une douche rapide et de se changer. Par habitude, il attrapa pour un jean noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux opter pour des couleurs sombres lorsqu'on travaillait au comptoir d'un bar.

Il renonça à coiffer ses boucles brunes et se contenta de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'un peu de cire. Enfin, il attrapa son éternel blouson noir, tellement ancien qu'il était rapiécé de toutes parts (mais que c'était justement ce qui lui donnait son charme) et l'enfila avant de sortir en verrouillant la porte.

* * *

 _ **La petite note de l'auteur (c'est moi !) :**_

 _ **Voilà un tout petit peu de Bellana/Ginally (il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour que ces deux là aient droit à leur nom de Ship... :P) désolé désolé mais promis, il s'agit bien d'une fanfiction Bellarke ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	6. Episode 1 - Partie 5

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 5**

* * *

Clarke ferma la page du dernier dossier médical et le plaça au-dessus des autres. Elle relut une dernière fois les noms qu'elle avait inscrit sur un calepin.

Octavia Blake. Fox Bones. Charlotte Cliff. Myles Sharp. Harper McIntyre. Roma Bragg. Derek Fever. Trina Acid. Pascal Fog. Glenn Dickson.

10 patients. Tous ne seraient pas traités demain. Certains nécessitaient plusieurs interventions. D'autres resteraient plusieurs semaines hospitalisés. Elle-même ne pourrait pas s'occuper de chacun d'entre eux. En tant qu'instigatrice du projet, elle avait pu choisir les cas qu'elle voulait traiter, mais sinon, le reste dépendait de l'hôpital. Elle était le chef d'un orchestre où les musiciens jouaient parfois solo.

Elle soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Ses yeux piquaient à force d'être restés trop longtemps concentrés sur la même chose et une migraine menaçait sous son crâne. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer. Maintenant.

Elle observa la pendule de son four. 18H. Sans aucune hésitation, elle attrapa son téléphone et lança un appel. Deux sonneries retentirent et elle sourit en entendant la voix familière.

 **— Hey, Clarke, ça faisait un bail, j'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu mon numéro.**

Elle rit et répondit :

 **— Tu sais que j'étais occupée. Demain est un grand jour, tu te souviens ?**

 **— Oui, les criminels arrivent, déclara-t-il sur un ton faussement grave.**

 **— La plupart n'ont commis que des délits mineurs, rien qui ne m'empêche de dormir la nuit, ni de m'occuper d'eux. D'ailleurs, tu as sûrement fait pire dans ta folle jeunesse.**

 **— Hé ! Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais déjà vieux, OK ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Mais soit dit en passant, tu as sans doute raison. Sauf que contrairement à eux, j'ai eu l'intelligence de ne pas me faire prendre.**

Un bruit de sirène à l'autre bout du téléphone empêcha Clarke de rétorquer. Elle demanda :

 **— Est-ce que tu téléphones en conduisant ?!**

 **— Relax, Clarke. Les ambulances sont équipées du bluetooth maintenant. D'ailleurs, tu es sur haut-parleur. Dis bonjour à Nyko.**

 **— Bonjour, Nyko. Je suis soulagée que tu sois là pour empêcher Lincoln de se fourrer dans les ennuis.**

 **— Salut, Clarke. Ne t'en fais pas, je garde un oeil sur lui. Quoi de neuf ?**

 **— Je suis en repos forcé et j'ai besoin de m'amuser, répondit la jeune femme.**

 **— Et bien sûr, tu as pensé à moi tout de suite ! s'exclama Lincoln.**

 **— Tu m'as démasquée. C'était ça ou une soirée pizza-netflix-pyjama. J'ai pensé que tu serais content de me voir.**

 **— Je ne dirai pas non à une soirée pizza-netflix-pyjama, moi, déclara tristement Nyko, l'air épuisé.**

La jeune femme éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Nyko était grand. Très grand. Et musclé. Très musclé. Et impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Tout comme Lincoln, mais la barbe en plus. Ce dernier enchaîna, tout aussi hilare des dires de son coéquipier :

 **— Tu rêves, Nyko. Pour une fois que la studieuse, la sérieuse, l'imperturbable Clarke Griffin, propose de sortir, je ne vais pas refuser. Et toi, tu viens avec nous.**

Les exclamations victorieuses de Clarke couvrirent les plaintes de Nyko.

 **— D'accord, mais j'appelle Indra. Il n'est pas question que je traverse cette épreuve tout seul, soupira ce dernier.**

 **— J'envoie un message à Tic & Tac. On se donne rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel vers 20h ? **

**— Non, infirma Lincoln. Un nouveau bar a ouvert ses portes au centre ville. Le Ground. On ne m'en a dit que du bien. Je t'envoie l'adresse.**

Sur ces paroles, ils raccrochèrent et Clarke se leva en s'étirant. Comme promis, elle envoya un rapide texto à Jasper et Monty, deux de ses collègues de l'hôpital avec qui elle avait sympathisé au fil des années.

Inséparables dans la vie comme au travail, ces deux là figuraient obligatoirement à la liste des invités d'une soirée réussie. Elle hésita un instant à inviter Finn également, mais décida qu'ils s'étaient assez vus pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de précipiter les choses entre eux. Enfin, elle réserva le über qui la mènerait à destination. Quand sa réservation fut confirmée, elle ouvrit le snap envoyé par Monty une seconde plus tôt et sourit devant la photo des deux amis, leurs pouces levés et des grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Puis, elle monta à l'étage pour se préparer.

Comme elle avait le temps, ce qui était tellement rare que cela méritait d'être souligné, elle remplit la baignoire et y déposa une bombe de bain parfumée aux fleurs. Enfin, quand la bombe termina se dissoudre, elle s'immergea pendant un long moment dans l'eau devenue rose. La couleur était un peu trop "girly" pour elle, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Plus tard, devant son placard, une lassitude incommensurable s'empara d'elle et elle envisagea une minute de sortir habillée de son pyjama. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se vêtir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce bar. Était-ce un endroit classe ou relax ? Branché ou décontracté ? Elle grimaça en se rappelant qu'elle détestait se poser ce genre de questions.

Au moins, au travail, elle n'avait pas ce genre de dilemme. Une blouse blanche ou une tenue de bloc et c'était suffisant. Personne ne se préoccupait de ce que vous portiez en-dessous. Enfin, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, mais force était d'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une des inquiétudes principales de plusieurs de ses collègues.

Résignée, elle ouvrit son dressing et en sortit une jupe noire, qu'elle assortit avec un top bleu électrique accentuant son regard couleur ceylan. Une paire de bottines noires, un peu de blush et un coup de mascara plus tard et elle était prête. Enfin, presque.

Elle détacha ses cheveux avant de les démêler doucement, laissant ses boucles blondes caresser ses omoplates et le milieu de son dos. Il était tellement rare qu'elle puisse laisser sa chevelure libre qu'elle comptait bien en profiter.

Avant de partir, elle enfouit de la monnaie et son téléphone dans une pochette matelassée en cuir et se couvrit de son perfecto noir habituel. Elle alluma la lumière du porche et ferma sa maison à clef avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait déjà, pile à l'heure.

* * *

 _ **La petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Petite introduction à de nouveaux personnages !**_

 _ **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi alors surtout continuez à laisser vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	7. Episode 1 - Partie 6

**EPISODE 1 - Partie 6**

* * *

Clarke arriva comme à son habitude pile à l'heure au rendez-vous. La voiture se gara dans une rue quelconque du centre ville, elle remercia son chauffeur et s'extirpa du véhicule.

Immédiatement, elle fut submergée par les sensations. La musique flottait dans l'air, étouffée par les murs épais du club. Des rires et des conversations l'entouraient et elle fut surprise de constater la longueur de la file d'attente. La lumière était tamisée, mais le nom de l'établissement scintillait de toutes ses lettres au-dessus de sa tête. _Le Ground_.

 _Un nom étrange et curieux..._ se dit-elle.

Elle se demandait d'où venait ce nom hors du commun, quand le sien résonna un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna et chercha autour d'elle la voix familière. Lincoln, Nyko et Indra se tenaient sur le côté de la boîte, un peu à l'écart de la file d'attente. Elle s'avança, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en apercevant ses amis. Lincoln ouvrit ses bras et elle accueillit chaleureusement son étreinte. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, alors qu'elle le serrait contre lui et que son rire résonna à ses oreilles, qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

 **— Clarke, tu m'étouffes** , rit-il dans son oreille.

Elle le relâcha en souriant et déclara :

 **— Tu m'as manqué, Lincoln.**

 **— Toi aussi.**

 **— Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu trouver de temps pour toi avant ce soir...**

 **— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Clarke. Entre tes horaires et mon planning, nous étions tous très occupés. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit là, tous ensemble.**

 **— Oui, tu as raison. Mais pas trop tard** , prévint la jeune femme. **Je dois me lever tôt demain et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver au boulot avec la gueule de bois...**

 **— Clarke, Clarke, Clarke,** l'interrompit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Jasper, qui continua sur le même ton mêlé de reproche et d'humour :

 **— Déjà en train de penser à mettre fin à une soirée qui n'a pas encore commencé ?**

Sa remarque provoqua les rires des ambulanciers derrière eux, tout comme ceux de Monty et d'un autre jeune homme qui les accompagnait. Elle laissa son regard se poser sur ce dernier. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà aperçu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sa grande silhouette élancée, ses cheveux châtains désordonnés et ses yeux verts, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler son prénom.

Jasper dut remarquer l'interrogation dans ses prunelles, car il attrapa l'inconnu par le bras et l'introduisit à la jeune femme.

 **— Clarke, voici Andrew DeLuca. Andrew, voici Clarke Griffin.**

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire et Jasper continua :

 **— Clarke, Andrew aime : les colocations, se battre avec ses supérieurs et les brunes en situation irrégulières. Andrew, Clarke aime : son travail, les conflits familiaux et autant les hommes que les femmes.**

Clarke sentit ses joues s'enflammer autant de colère que d'embarras. Elle entreprit de frapper Jasper d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais Andrew s'en chargea plus rapidement qu'elle, et sûrement mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, car Jasper grogna sous le contact.

 **— C'était mérité, Jasper. Je déteste quand tu fais ça,** s'écria-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et avança pour dire bonjour au reste du groupe tandis qu'elle enlaçait Monty. Ce dernier s'excusa à la place de Jasper et Clarke profita de l'inattention des autres pour glisser à son ami :

 **— Pitié, Monty. Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau plan foireux pour me caser avec quelqu'un.**

 **— Ne t'en fais pas, Clarke. C'est moi qui ai invité DeLuca ce soir. Depuis que sa copine a déménagé, il est au fond du trou. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de fun ne lui ferait pas de mal.**

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée, bien qu'affligée par la situation du jeune homme. Être séparé de ceux qu'on aimait n'était jamais facile, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit dévasté.

 **— Bon, on ferait mieux de s'insérer dans la file d'attente si on veut entrer** ** _avant_** **que Clarke ne doive partir,** déclara Lincoln avec un sourire en coin.

 **— Pas besoin de faire la queue ce soir, mes amis !** s'exclama Jasper. **Monty connait quelqu'un !**

Ils s'esclaffèrent doucement. Jasper et Monty connaissaient _toujours_ quelqu'un. Ils suivirent le jeune asiatique vers la porte d'entrée, puis l'observèrent appeler le videur par son prénom - _Bryan_ \- avant d'entreprendre un "check" trop compliqué pour que Clarke retienne aucun des mouvements réalisés. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard dans leur direction. Ils reprirent tous leur respiration lorsque leur ami leur fit signe d'avancer avec un clin d'œil. Sous les légères protestations des gens présents dans la file d'attente, ils entrèrent dans la boîte.

Au comptoir d'entrée, ils confièrent leurs affaires à une jeune femme s'occupant du vestiaire, puis, à leur grande surprise, furent priés de choisir leur place sur l'écran tactile d'une tablette. Sur l'écran s'étalait un plan de la boîte de nuit, divisé en plusieurs parties, plusieurs "clans" ainsi qu'ils étaient apparemment surnommés. Clarke en compta treize et resta perplexe devant autant d'imagination.

 **— Il faut choisir notre clan, c'est ça ?** demanda Andrew, aussi surpris qu'elle l'était.

Ils hésitèrent quelques minutes, Nyko et Indra souhaitaient choisir "TriKru", Monty, Jasper et Clarke voulaient opter pour "SkaiKru" et Lincoln et Andrew se déclarèrent neutres. Finalement, la majorité l'emporta.

 **— Yes !** s'exclama Clarke sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

 **— Oui, j'aurai peut-être dû aussi préciser à Andrew que Clarke adore gagner,** ajouta Jasper.

Celle-ci se contenta de tirer la langue à son ami. Puis, une jeune femme leur fit payer leur entrée et tatoua l'intérieur de leur poignet d'un sigle ressemblant à celui de la trinité avant de déclarer :

 **— Vous êtes des Grounders, maintenant. Bienvenue.**

* * *

 ** _La note de l'auteur :_**

 ** _Hey les Bellarkers ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_**

 ** _Je continue d'écrire mes fanfictions avec grand plaisir, tant celle-ci que Des Cendres Nous Renaîtrons._**

 _ **Aujourd'hui, on rencontre de nouveaux personnages, un nouveau lieu et même un petit nouveau venu de Grey's Anatomy.**_

 ** _Regardez-vous Grey's Anatomy ? Avez-vous apprécié Andrew et son rapport avec les autres ?_**

 ** _Vous êtes toujours là ?_**

 ** _Des Bizouzou_**


	8. Episode 1 - Partie 7

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 7**

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit réservé plus tôt en s'aidant des indications notifiant "SkaiKru". Clarke remarqua un coin confortable composé de deux banquettes en angle et d'une table basse et elle s'y assit avec un soupir satisfait. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Ce bar était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

L'établissement était spacieux mais ne manquait néanmoins pas de chaleur. Un sentiment d'intimité et de proximité transpirait des lieux. Ce grand espace était divisé en plusieurs parties, toute décorées avec soin selon un thème précis. Dans leur coin, les murs étaient peints d'un noir profond rappelant celui de l'espace, de scintillantes étoiles y étaient dessinées ça et là et brillaient dans l'obscurité, phosphorescentes. Clarke caressa du regard les peintures murales, laissant son esprit d'artiste apprécier la beauté des détails.

Là, une station spatiale semblait graviter autour d'eux. Là, un cosmonaute flottait dans le néant, rattaché par un simple câble métallique. Le plus impressionnant restait l'immense représentation de la Terre devant eux. Comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés devant une immense fenêtre et contemplaient la planète bleue depuis la vitre.

Dans d'autres parties du club, elle pouvait apercevoir des atmosphères totalement différentes, mais toutes aussi belles. À leur droite, un groupe semblait se fondre à la forêt peinte derrière eux, tandis qu'à une autre extrémité de la boîte, un autre discutait dans ce qui ressemblait à un paysage glacé. Chaque accessoire, chaque meuble avait été choisi avec soin pour parfaire chaque univers et Clarke en restait bouche bée.

— **Allô, allô, la Terre appelle Clarke. Me recevez-vous ?**

Clarke revint sur Terre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lincoln, qui l'observait avec un sourire.

— **C'est magnifique,** chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise que son murmure soit parfaitement audible malgré la musique les entourant.

— **Je savais que ça te plairait,** répondit-il.

Ils se relaxèrent ensemble et entamèrent leur première tournée de verres. Les rires et les plaisanteries fusèrent rapidement tandis qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Si Clarke n'avait pas pu rencontrer Lincoln depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait fait que croiser Monty et Jasper dans les couloirs de l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tous les trois, enfin, tous les quatre, si elle comptait Andrew.

Jasper était technicien radiologue et Monty travaillait au laboratoire d'analyses. Et d'après ce que DeLuca était en train de lui raconter, lui-même était en première année de résidence, après avoir réussi son internat de justesse.

— **Pourquoi "de justesse" ?** interrogea la jeune femme, surprise.

Il soupira et lui raconta en quelques mots comment son ex était subitement réapparue dans sa vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage, avant d'être attrapée en situation irrégulière. Son visa était expiré et la seule solution pour elle avait été de partir continuer ses études en Suisse.

— **Ni elle, ni moi, ne croyons aux relations longue distance, donc nous avons préféré rompre. Je suis donc officiellement célibataire.**

Clarke allait partager quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais Jasper la devança.

— **Et c'est pour ça que ce soir, tu t'envoies en l'air, Andrew !**

Ce dernier s'étouffa presque dans son verre et Jasper continua de plus belle :

— **Et toi aussi, Clarke !**

Cette fois, ce fût son tour de s'étouffer dans son verre et elle leva vers son ami un regard circonspect.

— **Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous envoyer en l'air l'un avec l'autre, détendez-vous les gars.**

Clarke et Andrew partagèrent un rire gêné mais parurent soulagés. Tous deux semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils s'entendaient bien et travaillaient au même endroit, autant ne pas gâcher ça avec du sexe gênant.

— **Je ne sais pas si je suis d'humeur ce soir,** répondit Andrew, soudain sinistre.

— **Oh allez, Andrew. Ça fait des mois que tu n'es pas d'humeur. Tu as besoin de t'amuser,** rétorqua Jasper.

— **Il a raison,** appuya Monty.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Lincoln, Nyko et Indra joignirent la conversation, et quelques verres et arguments plus tard, il parut évident à Andrew qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air était le remède à tous ses maux.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, hébétée, en le voyant se lever et partir se déhancher sur la piste de danse, se glissant de ce fait entre deux jolies brunes qui ne parurent pas gênées le moins du monde par sa présence.

Clarke ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils en défiant ses amis du regard.

— **N'imaginez même pas pouvoir me convaincre aussi facilement que celui-là,** prévint-elle en montrant Andrew d'un geste de la main.

— **Oh, mais très loin de nous cette idée** , protesta Lincoln, amusé.

— **Très bien,** dit-elle en terminant son verre et en le posant sur la table. **En plus, j'ai accepté un rencard avec Finn cette semaine et je...**

— **Tu as fait quoi ?!** s'époumona Jasper en crachant sa bière.

— **Jasper...** menaça Lincoln.

Le jeune homme, passablement éméché, leva ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition et Monty s'esclaffa avant de commencer à argumenter pour ce qui ressemblait à une cause perdue.

— **C'est quand ce rendez-vous avec Finn ?**

— **Je ne sais pas encore. Il m'a proposé qu'on sorte et j'ai accepté. Rien n'est encore fixé,** marmonna la jeune femme.

— **On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu es en couple, alors,** conclut Indra.

Clarke en tomba presque de son siège. Elle aimait beaucoup Indra et la respectait pour sa sagesse, son pragmatisme et son sang-froid. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la femme puisse prendre partie dans un tel débat. Elle était si choquée qu'elle en oublia de répondre.

— **Indra marque un point,** appuya Nyko.

— **Puisque je vous dis que ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter. Moi, Clarke, ne m'enverrait pas en l'air avec un inconnu ce soir. Moi, Clarke, vais prendre un dernier verre, puis vais rentrer tranquillement à la maison avant minuit. Parce que moi, Clarke, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour me préparer à ce qui m'attend demain.**

— **Au diable, Clarke !** s'écria soudain Jasper.

La jeune médecin tourna son attention vers lui, des éclairs à la place des yeux.

— **Non, non, pas dans ce sens là,** se justifia-t-il, sans pour autant donner une autre signification à ces paroles.

Monty vint à sa rescousse :

— **Ce que mon cher collègue et ami essaie de dire, c'est que pour une fois, tu pourrais te laisser un peu aller, Clarke. Je ne te parle pas forcément de t'envoyer en l'air. Mais, tu pourrais laisser un peu derrière toi ce personnage rigide et sévère auquel tu joues sans t'en rendre compte. Tu pourrais t'amuser. Tu pourrais décider d'être une autre Clarke.**

Clarke essaya de ne pas prendre en plein cœur la remarque de son ami. Elle voyait bien que c'était dit sans mal, mais quand même, cela la touchait presque autant que les hochements de tête d'Indra, Nyko et Lincoln. Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord avec cette analyse.

— **Bois un autre verre,** ajouta l'asiatique.

— **Plusieurs !** renchérit Jasper.

— **Va danser.**

— **Envoie-toi en l'air !**

— **Jasper...** soupira Clarke, à deux doigts de la défaite. **Je t'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas me convaincre de...**

— **Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre, Clarke...** l'interrompit Jasper.

Tous ses amis se figèrent dans l'anticipation des mots qui allaient suivre.

— **Je te** _ **défie**_ **de lâcher prise. Je te** _ **défie**_ **de faire absolument tout ce que tu veux.**

Les éclairs dans les yeux de la jeune femme se transformèrent en brasiers tandis qu'elle s'enflammait sous la provocation.

— **Oh, oh,** murmura Lincoln en reconnaissant la lueur dans les prunelles de son amie.

— **Ah, tu me défies ? Vraiment ?** déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, à moitié ivre, un grand sourire aux lèvres en signe de victoire.

— **Très bien ! Toi, moi et une série de dix shots de Tequila. Maintenant.**

— **Que la partie commence !** hurla Jasper en voyant Clarke se lever et se diriger vers le bar.

Puis, il leva son verre pour trinquer avec le reste du groupe en déclarant :

— **Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle adorait gagner.**

* * *

 _ **Hello tout le monde ! On entre un peu plus dans le Ground et on retrouve des personnages !**_

 _ **Des avis sur la suite ?**_

 _ **Des commentaires sur ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos lectures, déjà 1100 visites, j'en suis vraiment heureuse !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	9. Episode 1 - Partie 8

**EPISODE 1 - Partie 8**

* * *

Clarke se glissa entre les corps sur la piste de danse sans même un regard en arrière. Déterminée à prouver à ses amis qu'elle était tout autant capable qu'eux de s'amuser, elle se dirigea tel un char d'assaut vers le bar bondé. De là où elle se tenait, elle parvenait à peine à distinguer le barmaid. La foule était dense et presque exclusivement masculine. Elle comprit pourquoi quand son regard capta une cascade de boucles sombres sur des courbes féminines avantageuses. Rien de tel qu'une jeune et jolie demoiselle derrière un comptoir pour affoler les taux de testostérone et augmenter les consommations. C'était malin, très malin.

 _Une barmaid... Le propriétaire de cet endroit a décidément tout compris._

Elle soupira en se demandant comment elle allait se débrouiller pour passer le barrage d'hommes accoudés au bar et pensa une seconde à appeler Lincoln ou Nyko au secours avant d'immédiatement se raviser.

 _Pas question de demander de l'aide, je peux me débrouiller seule._

Elle patienta, avançant lentement, trop lentement à son goût. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et ses chaussures à talons étaient une torture pour ses orteils. Si au moins, elle pouvait s'asseoir. Soudain, elle aperçut un tabouret inoccupé et s'y faufila sans faire attention à l'homme qui louchait sur le même siège. Elle s'y installa une seconde avant ce dernier et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il l'interpella :

 **— Eh, mais où est-ce que tu te crois ?** cria-t-il.

 **— Pardon ?** répondit-elle, choquée.

 **— C'est mon siège. J'allais m'asseoir. Pousse-toi !**

Ses grands gestes, ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration laborieuse lui indiquèrent rapidement que son interlocuteur était totalement ivre. Les mèches blondes de sa coupe courte étaient collées à son front par la sueur. Il devait être là depuis un bout de temps.

Le caractère combatif de Clarke reprit immédiatement le dessus. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans réagir. Elle nota le verre plein dans sa main droite et rétorqua :

 **— Vous êtes déjà servi et il y a pleins d'autres fauteuils dans ce club, pas question que je bouge d'ici.**

 **— Non mais où est-ce que tu te crois, salope ?**

Elle ne fléchit pas sous l'insulte. Sa colère gronda et le bleu de ses prunelles s'intensifia encore. Quand elle le vit lever la main, comme pour la pousser lui-même du tabouret, elle s'apprêta à bloquer son attaque en faisant ressurgir de sa mémoires des réflexes de ses vieux cours de self défense.

Bloquer son poignet avec ma main gauche. Paume ouverte, doigts serrés. Le tranchant de la main en plein sur sa trachée. Ou un coup de genoux bien senti entre ses jambes, vu que son appareil génital se trouvait juste à la bonne hauteur.

Finalement, elle ne put laisser cours à sa violence. Une autre main surgit de nulle part par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa le poignet de son agresseur avec fermeté. Les yeux de l'homme et de Clarke se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait interrompu leur échange juste à temps.

Au bout de cette main puissante, un bras musclé. Une peau tannée et sombre sous les lumières tamisées du club. Des épaules solides et un torse athlétique. Sous le t-shirt noir, Clarke pouvait presque distinguer les formes charpentées de son torse. Elle leva les yeux vers un visage anguleux qui n'exprimait que dureté et froideur. Même la fossette de son menton et les taches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez ne suffisaient pas à adoucir la sévérité de ses traits. Il darda ses prunelles sombres dans celle de l'assaillant de la jeune femme et celui-ci recula immédiatement sous la menace avant de balbutier quelques mots que Clarke ne comprit pas. En revanche, elle saisit très nettement le **"dégage"** que son "sauveur" déclara d'une voix presque aussi sèche que son expression.

L'homme disparut aussitôt et Clarke observa l'inattendu barmaid interpeller un des agents de sécurité par son prénom - Wick - puis désigner l'homme ivre d'un geste de la main. Wick, un grand blond au visage rieur, parut saisir sa demande et raccompagna rudement son agresseur vers la sortie.

Étrangement, la colère n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme. Aussi, quand l'inconnu tourna vers elle un grand sourire satisfait, sa paume la démangea à nouveau et les flammes de sa rage continuèrent leur incendie au creux de son ventre.

 _Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ?_

 **— J'aurai très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et perdit immédiatement son air suffisant avant de froncer les sourcils.

 **— Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? En lui envoyant tes cheveux en plein visage ? Voilà qui l'aurait sûrement calmé !** cracha-t-il presque.

 **— Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi sans aide,** rétorqua Clarke. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !**

Les iris marrons du jeune homme brûlèrent d'une colère à peine contenue.

 **— Et je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une femme se faire malmener sous mes yeux, aussi insupportable soit-elle.**

Clarke ne grimaça même pas sous le reproche.

 **— Sous tes yeux ?** demanda-t-elle.

Elle balaya le long bar du regard en se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt s'il était soi-disant là depuis le début, lorsqu'elle désespérait d'être servie.

 **— Parce que pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, il y a du monde, mais quand il s'agit de faire ton travail, personne ne peut te trouver. Ça fait presque quinze minutes que j'attends d'être servie. Sans cette attente, ce genre de situation ne serait pas arrivé !**

Son accusation claqua et flotta dans l'air. La mâchoire du barmaid se contracta sous l'effet de l'agacement et elle en ressentit une intense satisfaction.

 **— Très bien,** murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue. **Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux te servir,** ** _Princesse_** **?**

Le surnom crépita dans l'air autour d'eux et tout le venin contenu dans le timbre du barmaid contamina l'atmosphère à tel point que Clarke ne parvint presque plus à respirer aisément. Ce n'était plus la colère, ni la rage qui l'étreignait, mais une fureur sans nom, accompagnée d'un besoin fulgurant de fermer cette bouche trop parfaite et le sourire arrogant qui s'y étirait.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, personne ne l'avait jamais mise dans cette état. En particulier en ne faisant que lui rendre un service. Finalement, elle se contenta de répondre :

 **— Deux bières, un martini, un whisky sec sans glace et dix shots de téquila** , récita-t-elle en annonçant respectivement les commandes de Lincoln et Nyko, de Monty, d'Indra et de Jasper et elle.

Sans répondre, il lui désigna une tablette intégrée au comptoir sous ses yeux et elle y toucha l'emplacement où ils étaient installés avant de sauter du tabouret et de retourner auprès de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas quand la voix grave du jeune homme résonna derrière elle :

 **— Drôle de manière de dire merci, Princesse !**

Sa remarque déclencha un frisson de hargne qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Elle crispa ses mains en deux poings qu'elle garda le long de son corps et s'arrêta brusquement. Finalement, elle expira doucement et reprit son chemin sans se retourner et en ignorant le rire puissant du barmaid dans son dos.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, Clarke et Bellamy se sont enfin rencontrés !**_

 _ **Est-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de toute cette tension ?**_

 _ **Vous voulez en lire plus ? Ça fait quelques jours que je rencontre des difficultés à écrire la suite, alors je compte sur vos encouragements !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	10. Episode 1 - Partie 9

**ÉPISODE 1 - Partie 9**

* * *

Bellamy replaça sur son épaule l'éternel torchon blanc accompagnant le cliché du métier de barmaid et soupira lentement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, avait réussi à le chambouler de toutes les façons possibles en moins de cinq minutes. Voilà qui n'était pas habituel pour lui, constamment blasé par tout et tout le monde.

D'abord, il avait été interpellé par ses boucles blondes et son joli visage tandis qu'elle patientait derrière la horde de clients du bar. Ensuite, il avait été amusé de la voir se faufiler entre les corps pour se rapprocher du comptoir. Puis, il était rapidement passé d'inquiet à impressionné lorsqu'il avait assisté à la confrontation de la jeune femme et du client apparemment ivre. On pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement intimider.

Dans le ciel sans nuage de ses yeux bleus, il avait deviné l'orage de sa colère. Puis, quand le bras de son assaillant s'était levé, il avait eu quelques secondes pour lire dans ses prunelles azur et sur ses traits toute la détermination et la férocité de la jeune un regard avait pu tuer, l'homme aurait certainement fini foudroyé sur place.

Trois enjambées plus tard, c'était son éternel côté protecteur à lui qui s'était interposé dans leur échange. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était le mépris et la violence envers les femmes. Il avait été élevé dans le respect et l'adoration de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse frapper ou insulter l'une d'entre elles.

Il avait à peine réalisé son geste. Il ne s'était rendu compte de son action qu'une fois ses doigts fermement serrés autour du poignet de l'agresseur. Il ne pouvait rien regretter. La rage qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme l'avait contaminé et le consumait à présent entièrement. Il lutta pour ne pas sauter par-dessus le comptoir et mettre son poing dans la figure de ce porc. Il avait sentit le regard de la blonde se poser sur lui avant de le détailler, ce qui l'avait étrangement calmé et empêché de céder à l'appel de la violence.

 **— Dégage** , s'était-il contenté de déclarer.

L'homme s'était empressé d'obéir et Bellamy d'interpeller Wick avant de désigner l'opportun pour qu'il le jette dehors. Pas question d'accepter ce genre de personnes dans son bar. Enfin, plutôt satisfait de sa petite intervention, il s'était tourné vers la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à lire dans ses prunelles saphir encore plus de colère que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se battre avec son agresseur. Sauf que cette fois, elle semblait avoir redirigé toute sa rage contre lui. Il avait frissonné sous son regard d'acier. C'était comme se trouver seul devant une gigantesque vague s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur lui et à l'engloutir dans les profondeurs.

Aussi, leur querelle n'avait été que ça, un combat pour savoir lequel allait noyer l'autre, savoir lequel d'entre eux allait garder sa tête hors de l'eau, lequel d'entre eux allait gagner. Et même maintenant, tandis qu'il la regardait traverser avec assurance la piste de danse pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis, il était bien incapable de dire qui l'avait emporté.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que cette jeune femme, sa beauté, sa hargne, sa détermination, et même cette expression suffisante et la fureur qu'elle avait soulevé en lui, lui avaient coupé le souffle.

 _Aussi charmante qu'insupportable..._

Il secoua la tête, toujours incapable de réfléchir clairement, puis entreprit de préparer les boissons que la Princesse lui avait demandées. Une fois celles-ci terminées, il fit signe à l'un de ses serveurs qui vint immédiatement récupérer le plateau et l'emmena à l'endroit concerné et s'obligea à ne pas le suivre du regard.

Il avait d'autres préoccupations ce soir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Wick revenir à sa place et hocher la tête dans sa direction, signe que l'homme qui avait presque agressé la jeune femme était maintenant hors de son club.

Soulagé, il reporta son attention sur Gina, la barmaid qu'il avait embauchée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se félicita de son choix. En plus d'être séduisante, aimable avec la clientèle et souriante en toutes circonstances, elle était douée dans son métier. Malgré les clients se bousculant devant elle, elle prenait les commandes avec facilité, réalisait les boissons et les cocktails avec aisance et ne se laissait jamais déborder.

Et d'après ce que Bellamy avait pu distinguer, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner ou intimider par le parlé parfois cru de certains clients alcoolisés. Avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse intervenir, elle en avait rembarré plus d'un et Bellamy s'était senti immédiatement rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait la laisser travailler la conscience tranquille. Voilà pourquoi il s'était assis à un coin du bar, assez prêt pour la garder à l'œil, assez loin pour pouvoir tranquillement finir sa comptabilité.

Il se rassit pour continuer cette tache (ô combien ingrate, mais nécessaire) et se plongea dans les chiffres et les tableaux. Le temps passa et plus les sommes s'additionnaient, plus il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si on lui avait un jour déclaré qu'un concept sorti tout droit de son esprit aurait autant de succès, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Son cœur se serra.

 _Au moins, je ne confierai pas un poids mort à ceux qui prendront ma suite si tout se passe comme prévu..._

La fatigue menaçait et il observa l'heure derrière lui. Il n'était pas encore 23h, la nuit venait seulement de commencer et il avait l'habitude de se coucher bien plus tard habituellement. Sa lassitude l'étonna. Il avait compté profiter de cette soirée et de cette nuit et voilà qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort au lieu de s'amuser et se plongeait dans ses comptes plutôt que dans l'alcool.

Un soudain éclat de rire attira son attention malgré le brouhaha ambiant et la musique assourdissante et il pivota la tête dans la direction du timbre déjà familier.

 _Familier est peut-être un grand mot..._

Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite silhouette et des boucles blondes. A plusieurs mètres de là, elle était montée debout sur un canapé et levait en hauteur un shot apparemment vide. Elle offrait un sourire victorieux à un jeune homme frêle aux cheveux noirs qui fit une théâtrale révérence en guise de soumission et reposa son propre shot sur la table devant eux.

Les concours de shots était chose commune dans ce genre d'endroits, il en avait assez vus pour les reconnaître à dix mètres à la ronde. Cela faisait partie de son travail de s'assurer que ceux-ci ne tournent pas au pugilat et restent bon enfant. La princesse sautilla sur place et Bellamy parvint à lire sur ses lèvres les mots "gagner", puis "pari" et la regarda désigner la piste de danse au perdant avec un regard entendu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rit. Apparemment, il prenait mieux sa propre défaite que la jeune femme prenait la victoire. Cela n'étonna même pas Bellamy qu'en plus d'être insupportable et très certainement mauvaise perdante, elle soit mauvaise gagnante. Un sourire aux lèvres, Bellamy observa le perdant interpréter la plus ridicules des chorégraphies qui soit.

Puis, le jeune homme vint tirer la blonde par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste et, malgré sa résistance évidente, elle effectua les derniers mouvements en rythme avec lui jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Enfin, il la serra dans ses bras et un nouvel éclat de rire résonna jusqu'à Bellamy, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur touchante complicité.

 _Sous cet air hostile et cette farouche carapace se cache quelqu'un d'autre, on dirait..._

N'était-il pas exactement pareil ? Les murs qu'il avaient érigés avec soin autour de lui servaient autant à repousser les gens qu'à se protéger de lui-même. Il ne souhaitait ni qu'on puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ni lire dans ceux des autres.

 _Et c'est très bien comme ça._

Un serveur revint au bar avec ce qu'il reconnut comme le plateau de la table de la princesse et Bellamy s'occupa distraitement de laver, rincer et ranger les verres tout en laissant son regard caresser la blonde et son groupe d'amis et ses pensées danser sous son crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée vienne finalement effleurer son esprit et qu'il l'accueille avec un sourire.

 _Après tout, que me reste-t-il à perdre ?_

* * *

 ** _Hello les Bellarkers !_**

 ** _Pour me rattraper de mon retard sur Des Cendres Nous Renaîtrons, voici un nouveau chapitre de Bellarke Anatomy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Au fait je me demandais :_**

 ** _Lisez-vous cela grâce à Bellarke ou grâce à Greys Anatomy ? Comme on m'a fait remarqué que j'étais bien classée dans Greys, je me posais la question._**

 _ **Sinon, j'adore me mettre dans la tête de Bellamy, j'espère que ça se sent à la lecture et que vous appréciez autant que moi :)**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou !**_


	11. Episode 1 - Partie 10

**EPISODE 1 - Partie 10**

* * *

Clarke était sûre de trois choses.

Un : la téquila était décidément son alcool favori. Voilà pourquoi sans doute avait-elle remporté à 6 contre 4 le concours de shots qu'elle avait joué contre Jasper. Devait-elle deviner sous cette victoire (trop) facile un énième coup fourré de son ami pour l'amener à se lâcher davantage ? Elle ne croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle avait gagné car elle était la meilleure. Point.

Deux : elle tenait très bien l'alcool. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis qu'elle avait terminé la chorégraphie entamée par ce même Jasper sur la piste de danse. Et s'il faisait si chaud, si son cœur battait si vite, si sa tête tournait légèrement et que le sol n'était plus tout à fait stable, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les verres qu'elle avait ingurgités depuis le début de cette soirée.

Trois : elle était certaine que personne ne l'avait jamais mis dans un tel état de fureur que ce maudit barman. D'abord, elle s'était retenue de lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il avait joué les chevaliers servants. Ensuite, elle s'était presque mordue la langue pour ne pas l'enterrer sous des mots plus horribles les uns que les autres. Et maintenant, elle serrait ses poings à s'en faire mal aux phalanges, à en enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paumes et entamer celles-ci jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas se ruer jusqu'au bar et l'achever définitivement.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle rage la consumait-elle à cet instant précis ? Parce qu'avec la nouvelle tournée de verres commandés cette-fois ci par Lincoln et Nyko, le serveur avait déposé devant elle une Margarita qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, et une serviette en papier sur laquelle étaient écrits les mots qui avaient déclenchés sa fureur :

 _"J'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais la Téquila, Princesse."_

Étrangement, sa rage l'avait rendue parfaitement immobile. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne respirait plus. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres une seconde auparavant s'était transformé en un rictus assassin et tous ses amis l'observaient à présent avec un mélange de crainte et d'amusement. Elle hésitait entre 1/descendre le cocktail d'une traite et ignorer royalement le barman ou 2/se lever, marcher d'un pas décidé vers lui et lui envoyer son contenu à la figure.

 _Comment peut-on seulement être aussi charmant qu'agaçant ?_

La question s'imposa à elle. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas penser au jeune homme impétueux et effronté. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce sourire satisfait. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette lueur suffisante dans ses yeux. Mais c'était justement ce qui l'avait tant agacée, et ce qui la mettait en rogne à ce moment précis. Cet égocentrisme, ce machisme, cette suffisance.

Et comme la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés et croisés dans sa vie, il devait penser qu'il suffisait de s'interposer entre un goujat et sa proie pour obtenir les faveurs de la proie en question. Il devait s'attendre à une reconnaissance éternelle, à un merci timide, un sourire soumis et un regard séduit. Croyait-il réellement que quelques mots grattés sur un bout de papier suffiraient à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ?

 _Qu'il aille au diable !_

 **— Clarke ?**

La voix de Lincoln la ramena sur Terre et elle croisa son regard. Tout le monde parmi ses proches savait à quel point sa colère pouvait la consumer. Lincoln plus que quiconque pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois retenu de ses propres bras lorsque sa rage finissait par exploser.

L'inquiétude qu'elle lut dans ses yeux l'adoucit, bien qu'il lui semblât que le feu qui brûlait en elle soit bien parti pour être éternel. Elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone et ouvrit la bouche pour signaler qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais Jasper la coupa en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres.

 **— Non, je t'interdis d'annoncer la fin de cette soirée géniale, Clarke.**

Elle s'apprêtait à mordre les doigts toujours collés à sa bouche quand il aperçut l'écriture sur le napperon et tendit sa main pour s'en saisir.

 **— Jasper**! cria-t-elle, mais il était trop tard.

 **— "J'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais la Téquila, Princesse"** lut-il à voix haute avant de rire à gorge déployé.

Il passa la serviette à Monty et Clarke observa, déconfite, le mot passer de mains en mains jusqu'à ce que Lincoln, assis à côté d'elle, le lui rende avec un sourire et un regard de questionnement.

 **— Il me semblait bien ne pas avoir commandé de Margarita** , murmura-t-il à son oreille.

 **— Alors, Clarke, tu vas nous dire qui t'offre un verre et pourquoi ?** demanda Indra, soudain curieuse.

 **— Un malotru, voilà qui** , répondit-elle en crachant presque son venin.

Au mot "malotru" venant clairement d'un autre siècle, la première moitié de ses amis s'étrangla de rire dans leur verre et l'autre moitié comprit instantanément qu'elle était un peu plus que "légèrement pompette".

 **— Tu te sens bien, Clarke ? Tu as l'air..**. commença Nyko.

 **— Bourrée !** s'exclama Jasper en la pointant du doigt, l'air très très très fier de lui.

 **— N'importe quoi,** rétorqua Clarke immédiatement.

 **— Répète-moi le qualificatif que tu as employé pour celui qui vient de t'offrir ce verre ?**

Le rose qui s'étala immédiatement sur ses joues répondit à sa place et Clarke comprit qu'elle était piégée.

 **— Clarke, Clarke, Clarke** , continua Jasper. **Tout le monde sait que quand tu commences à t'exprimer comme au 19ème siècle, c'est le début de la fin.**

 **— Que nenni !** tenta-elle vainement de se justifier.

Il lui apparut alors qu'un autre signe de son ivresse était son évidente mauvaise foi et elle rit avec ses amis. Sa colère se dissipa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'Indra répète sa question précédente, toujours curieuse d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Clarke se lança donc dans la narration de ce qui lui était arrivé une heure plus tôt et, elle eut beau noircir les traits de son sauveur le plus possible, elle n'obtint pas la réaction espérée de la part de ses amis. Lincoln et Nyko déclarèrent qu'ils auraient agit exactement pareil. Jasper et Monty acquiescèrent silencieusement. Même Indra, la femme la plus courageuse, indépendante et badass que Clarke connaissait, se contenta de dire :

 **— C'est un gentleman. Il aurait pu intervenir plus tôt, quand ce barbare a levé la voix, ou encore quand il t'a insulté. Mais il a jugé que tu étais capable de te débrouiller seule. Il n'est pas intervenu pour te sauver, il a agit quand la situation est devenue insupportable** ** _pour lui_** **.**

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Clarke et elle se repassa l'altercation en boucle dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lincoln résonne à ses côtés.

 **— Il te plaît !**

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le rose de ses joues le fit pour elle, ce qui provoqua les sifflements de ses amis autour d'elle.

 **— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est agréable à regarder qu'il me plaît. C'est un abruti !** s'entêta-t-elle férocement.

 **— C'est ça, c'est ça...** balaya nonchalamment Jasper.

 **— Bon, je vais y aller,** décréta la jeune femme en se levant. **Il se fait tard et j'ai déjà bien trop bu...**

 **— Allons, tu renoncerais à un dernier défi ?** provoqua Jasper.

Clarke se figea, son éternel esprit de compétition reprenant le dessus. Ces garçons la connaissait décidément trop bien. Monty enchaîna :

 **— Une question, deux réponses. Celui qui répond correctement a le droit de lancer le défi qu'il veut à l'autre.**

Clarke se rassit, son esprit embrumé d'alcool tournant aussi vite que possible. Elle imagina tous les supplices qu'elle pouvait infliger à celui qui n'avait cessé de la provoquer toute la soirée. Quels genres de torture allait-elle bien pouvoir infliger à Jasper ? Elle eut soudain une idée.

 **— Très bien** , accepta-t-elle en se rasseyant sous le sourire victorieux des deux amis. **Mais si je gagne, je veux la priorité absolue aux résultats d'analyse et à l'IRM pendant une semaine.**

Jasper, technicien de radiologie, et Monty, biologiste et laborantin, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Si elle gagnait, c'était le jackpot. Il fallait toujours des heures (hormis urgences vitales) pour accéder à l'un ou l'autre des services. Avec la première vague des 100 patients arrivant demain, elle s'assurait un confort non négligeable.

Les deux amis se concertèrent, échangeant quelques mots à voix basse puis un hochement de tête, puis Jasper parla :

 **— C'est d'accord.**

Clarke poussa un cri de victoire, mais son collègue continua :

 **— Mais si tu perds...**

La jeune femme renifla, entre le dédain et le rire.

 **— Quand tu perdras, tu devras aller remercier ton admirateur pour la Margarita...**

 **— Deal !** le coupa Clarke.

 **— D'un baiser** , ajouta Monty.

Ce fût à la blonde d'ouvrir de grands yeux cette fois.

 **— Je le déteste et il me hait. Comment pourrais-je faire ça ?**

Elle nota mentalement qu'elle s'était demandé "comment" et pas "pourquoi".

 **— J'imagine que tu devras trouver la réponse à cette question toute seule...si tu perds** , répondis Jasper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke eut soudain très chaud. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Elle n'était plus au lycée ou à l'université. Les paris stupides, le jeu de la bouteille, deux mensonges une vérité, je n'ai jamais... Il était temps de grandir et elle en fit part aux deux gamins qui lui servaient d'amis.

 **— Vous croyez qu'on a quel âge franchement ? 17 ans ? Je ne vais pas aller embrasser un inconnu sous prétexte qu'on m'a défié de le faire.**

Lincoln rit ouvertement, s'attirant les foudres de Clarke, puis tenta de se justifier :

 **— Pardon, Clarke, c'est que ça sonne tellement comme quelque chose que tu pourrais faire.**

Chacun y alla de son petit rire et la jeune femme dût se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qui la gênait tant, ce n'était pas forcément d'aller embrasser un inconnu, c'était d'embrasser _cet_ inconnu. A quel point un geste aussi anodin allait-il gonfler son égo de mâle déjà démesuré, elle se le demandait. Et même si elle lui expliquait la raison de son baiser, rien ne pourrait le ramener sur Terre, elle en était sûre.

 **— Tu peux aussi gagner,** déclara posément Indra.

Cette simple phrase décida Clarke. Ce n'était pas qu'elle _pouvait_ gagner, c'est qu'elle _allait_ gagner.

 **— C'est quoi la question ?** demanda-t-elle soudain.

Dans un brouhaha assourdissant, il fut décidé que Monty poserait cette fameuse question. Clarke s'exclama que l'asiatique avait très bien pu souffler la réponse à Jasper plus tôt dans la soirée, mais une messe basse entre Monty, Lincoln, Indra et Nyko suffit à démontrer l'innocence du jeune homme. Il fut décrété que Jasper ne pouvait en aucun cas connaître la réponse à l'avance, l'événement en question étant arrivé quand il se déhanchait sur la piste de danse.

Monty se leva alors et demanda :

 **— Clarke, Jasper... Notre cher ami et collègue dépressif et célibataire nommé Andrew s'est il, oui ou non, envoyé en l'air, ce soir ?**

Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et n'avait pas été prêté plus d'attention que cela au jeune homme en question.

Elle l'avait vu, comme tout le monde, se lever et partir danser avec deux jeunes femmes un peu plus tôt. Puis, lorsqu'elle attendait qu'on la serve au bar, elle était quasiment certaine de l'avoir vu embrasser langoureusement l'une des deux au rythme d'une chanson latino à la mode. Il lui semblait même que la jeune femme en question était brune. Oui, elle en était certaine, il était définitivement rentré accompagné ce soir.

 **— Je dis qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air !** s'exclama Clarke.

 **— Je dis qu'il est rentré chez lui en solo !** déclara Jasper au même moment.

Le doute s'insinua doucement en elle en même temps qu'un horrible pressentiment. Pressentiment aussitôt confirmé par le grand sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Monty tandis qu'il montrait à tout le monde une photo envoyé par Andrew un peu plus tôt montrant le jeune homme en pyjama, tête sur l'oreiller, une grimace triste affiché sur le visage. En légende, on pouvait lire **"pas la tête à ça ce soir, mais merci quand même pour ce bon moment !"**

Un brouhaha géant s'éleva de leur petit groupe. Le sang de Clarke se glaça dans ses veines et sa vision se troubla une seconde lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle paniquait à l'idée du défi qui l'attendait ou simplement de déception devant la défaite, mais une chose était sûre :

Clarke Griffin détestait perdre.

* * *

 _ **Salut à tous !**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas convaincue de ce chapitre mais le voilà quand même.**_

 ** _J'ai hâte de passer à la suite, pas vous ?_**

 _ **J'espère avoir bien réussi cette partie tout de même et que la lire vous a plu !**_

 ** _Des Bizouzou_**


	12. Episode 1 - Partie 11

**EPISODE 1 - Partie 11**

* * *

 _Qu'Andrew DeLuca et son incapacité à s'envoyer en l'air le temps d'une soirée aille au Diable._

Clarke fulminait. Elle fulminait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de traverser la piste de danse, droit vers son objectif : le bar. Ou plus exactement : le barman. Il n'était pas l'heure de tergiverser. Tourner et retourner le problème mille fois dans sa tête ne servirait à rien : elle avait perdu. Et elle avait eu beau négocier, râler, bouder, rien n'y avait fait. Aucun de ses amis n'en avait démordu. Et plus elle insistait, plus ils s'accrochaient à leur stupide défi.

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide défi. C'était clair qu'Andrew allait l'entendre._

Son regard capta le profil de l'ennemi et elle laissa ses yeux parcourir ses traits et sa silhouette le temps de franchir les derniers pas qui les séparaient.

D'accord, elle aurait menti si elle n'avait pas admis qu'il était tout simplement et incroyablement sexy. Et peut-être que l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité y était pour quelque chose, car son style d'hommes habituel était très différent (plus petit, les cheveux plus clairs et l'air plus innocent...), mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle laissa son regard caresser ses épaules massives, ses bras musclés et son torse parfaitement sculpté. Même ses mains étaient séduisantes. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur une pile de papiers. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, de l'autre côté du bar, et attendit.

Sa peau tannée, la fossette de son menton, ses lèvres fines et même le pli de ses sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration, tout en lui était ridiculement sexy. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus agaçant, si c'était seulement possible.

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses lèvres, dont elle ne pouvait décidément pas détourner le regard, s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et elle se retint pour ne pas tendre la main par dessus le comptoir et le frapper. Dieu, qu'il aurait mérité de ravaler ce maudit sourire, dieu qu'elle _aimerait_ lui faire ravaler ce maudit sourire, dieu qu'elle _allait_ lui faire ravaler ce maudit sourire, et très certainement laisser ses dents entailler ces maudites, petites, parfaites lèvres au passage...

 _Quoi ?_

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées en se donnant une claque intérieure.

 **— Princesse ?**

Dire qu'il était surpris de la voir aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne lui fallait pas très longtemps pour cerner la personnalité des gens (il était barman après tout), et il aurait juré que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par une ruse aussi futile qu'un simple verre offert.

 **— J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses.**

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, Clarke ignorait comment et Bellamy ignorait pourquoi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, partagés entre le rire et la surprise et s'accouda au bar.

 **— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il, joueur.**

 **— Eh bien pour la simple et bonne raison que tu en as envie. Tu ne m'aurais pas offert ce verre, sinon.**

Eh bien, en voilà une qui n'allait pas par quatre chemins et Bellamy aurait menti s'il avait dit que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

 **— De quel verre tu parles ?**

Clarke s'assit sur un tabouret haut, le même pour lequel elle s'était battu quelques heures plus tôt, et répondit :

 **— Je sais très bien que c'était toi. Ne joue pas les innocents, cela ne te va pas du tout.**

Clarke se maudit intérieurement pour le ton séducteur qu'avait pris sa voix malgré elle. Était-elle vraiment prête à tout pour gagner ? Ce n'était qu'un défi, rien de plus... Mais soudain, le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus près et elle ne fut plus aussi sûre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pari absurde. La chaleur irradiait de lui et la frappa. Sa peau frissonna et le duvet de ses bras se hérissa sous l'électricité qui circulait dans l'espace infime qui les séparait.

 _Même ses stupides taches de rousseurs sont sexy._

Car ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle aurait pu les compter, si seulement elle avait encore eu toute sa tête, si seulement ses facultés cognitives n'avaient pas été légèrement embrumées par l'alcool. Ou peut-être était-elle seulement intoxiquée par sa présence et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées, encore moins deux mots et encore moins un+un.

 **— Pourquoi ce revirement, Princesse ? Deux heures plus tôt, tu m'envoies sur les roses et maintenant, ça ?**

Le souffle de sa voix caressa doucement ses joues et son nez, jusqu'à mourir sur sa bouche et Clarke rougit, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle claque intérieure. Bellamy s'éloigna légèrement, l'air satisfait de son petit effet. Le sourire qu'elle détestait (ou qu'elle adorait, elle n'arrivait plus à définir la limite entre la haine et l'amour à ce stade) refit surface et permit à la jeune femme de récupérer le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

 **— Ne va pas t'imaginer, des choses, "le bellâtre". J'ai perdu un pari et tu es ma sentence. Si un autre m'avait offert ce verre, c'est à lui que je demanderai à cet instant, et pas à toi. Et crois-moi que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'obtenir ce service d'un autre que toi.**

Etrangement, il n'eut pas l'air plus échaudé que cela par ses remarques, ce qui étonna Clarke qui trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre.

 **— Et dis moi, "blondie"... À quel point détestes-tu perdre ?**

Bellamy laissa sa question planer dans l'air en même temps que la réalisation qu'il l'avait cernée mieux qu'elle ne l'avait cru s'abattait sur Clarke.

 **— Autant que tu aimes gagner, répondit-elle néanmoins en sentant que ce n'était que la pure vérité.**

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage et la jeune femme sentit une ouverture. Elle avait perdu et sa sentence était un baiser, elle ne pouvait pas revenir sans, pas quand elle sentait le regard de chacun de ses amis brûler son dos jusqu'à y creuser des trous. Et lui, adorait gagner, et elle était sa récompense. Là-dedans, ils étaient tous les deux gagnants, comment ne pouvait-il pas voir cela ?

 _À moins que justement, il finisse par le comprendre,_ pensa-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement vers elle, une lueur étrange dans ses iris sombres.

 **— Désolé, Princesse...**

Sa main gauche vint effleurer doucement le bout des doigts de Clarke, puis remontèrent doucement le long de sa main et de son avant-bras avant de se poser sur elle, chaude et rassurante.

 **— Mais je ne t'embrasserai...**

Ses prunelles brunes plongèrent dans l'azur des siennes et son autre main replaça lentement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille avant de venir encore plus lentement effleurer son cou, sa clavicule, puis son épaule. Une vague de frissons incontrôlables s'abattit sur la jeune femme et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'interdire de bouger, pour rester impassible.

 **— Que lorsque tu en auras vraiment envie.**

Et sur ces mots, il se redressa.

Immédiatement, la chaleur de sa proximité manqua à la jeune femme et elle dût combattre son envie de tendre la main pour l'obliger à le ramener contre elle. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire le défi et la provocation. Les flammes de la séduction intensifiaient son regard et elle se sentit presque fondre sous lui. Elle fut bien heureuse que son self-contrôle ne laisse rien paraître de son trouble.

S'il était le feu, elle était la glace et elle allait le lui prouver. Elle pouvait le brûler aussi bien qu'il en était capable. Elle sourit, prête à relever un nouveau challenge et il rit devant son air effronté.

 **— Pourquoi ne pas apprendre un peu à se connaître avant ? proposa-t-il.**

Elle accepta. Pourquoi, elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. Il ne s'agissait que d'un défi stupide. Elle aurait pu baisser les bras, elle aurait pu abandonner et retourner auprès de ses amis. Mais Clarke Griffin n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras devant une épreuve.

* * *

 _Et voilà ce que ça donne quand je ne réfléchis pas à ce que j'écris._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît et je suis désolée de vous torturer, je sais que c'est long haha moi aussi je veux du Bellarke._

 _Vous êtes toujours là ?_

 _Des Bizouzou_


	13. Episode 1 - Partie 12

**EPISODE 1 - Partie 12**

* * *

Alors, ils discutèrent quelques temps. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle expliqua qu'elle venait relâcher un peu de la pression de son quotidien, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser, au début. Elle avait juste des amis très insistants qui semblaient tenir à ce qu'elle s'amuse.

Il voulut savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, ce qui lui causait tant de stress, et elle balaya la question d'un revers de la main. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas discuter à cet instant précis et dans cet état d'ébriété, c'était de chirurgie, d'opérations, de questions de vie et de mort. Alors, elle lui retourna l'attention, lui demanda pourquoi avoir choisi d'être barman.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire que les pourboires n'étaient pas mal, et que si ça lui permettait de rencontrer de jolies filles tout en travaillant, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle grinça les dents en entendant sa réponse et secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait choisir la provocation plutôt que l'honnêteté. Pourtant, il la surprit en répondant quelques instants plus tard qu'il n'était pas vraiment barman, titillant ainsi sa curiosité.

Étrangement, il parut soudain gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les plaquant davantage en arrière, avant de répondre qu'il avait été soldat dans une autre vie, et qu'une fois revenu du front, il avait saisit la première opportunité qu'on lui avait donné.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans chercher à en savoir davantage, ce qui le surprit à son tour. Une telle révélation déclenchait d'habitude chez ses interlocuteurs une salve de questions interminables. Le fait qu'elle se contente des informations qu'il lui donnait était rafraîchissant.

Leur discussion perdura, prenant tous les tournants possibles, mais grattant à peine la surface de ce qui était réellement important. Ils rirent en observant les gens danser, s'énervèrent en effleurant quelques sujets ardus comme la politique ou encore la façon de se servir efficacement un bol de céréales - lui mettait le lait avant les céréales, tandis qu'elle le versait après, et ils étaient apparemment incapables de se mettre d'accord là-dessus.

Plus le temps avançait, plus ils découvraient à quels points ils étaient différents tout en étant identiques. Deux êtres que tout opposent, mais semblables dans la passion qui les animent.

Enfin, l'effet de l'alcool commença à s'atténuer suffisamment pour que Clarke se demande ce qu'elle faisait là, à discuter avec ce parfait inconnu avec qui elle ne s'entendait clairement pas, pire, à attendre qu'il daigne l'embrasser.

 _Sérieusement, Griffin ?_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Alors, elle observa ostensiblement l'heure affichée derrière le jeune homme et bailla en marmonnant :

 **— Déjà minuit... Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais rentrer.**

 **— Le retour à la réalité est difficile, Princesse ? Plus aussi téméraire une fois l'ivresse disparue ? la provoqua-t-il.**

Elle ne dit rien, ne réagit pas au surnom qu'elle détestait, ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes et cherchant une réponse appropriée, une qui le remette à sa place et le fasse descendre de son piédestal.

 **— Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes ?**

Elle se gifla intérieurement et se promit d'arrêter de se flageller silencieusement dès le lendemain, ce n'était certainement pas bon pour l'estime de soi.

Il désigna un couloir sur sa gauche, derrière le bar et déclara :

 **— J'imagine que c'est un au-revoir, dans ce cas ? C'est mon dernier service ce soir, donc si tu reviens ici, tu ne m'y trouveras pas.**

Elle ignorait ce que cet avertissement cachait ou s'il cachait bien quelque chose, alors, elle répondit de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait, avec tout le mordant dont elle était capable.

 **— Bon débarras. Peut-être que le prochain barman fera ce que je lui demande cette fois.**

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de la commande qu'il avait tardé à prendre lors de leur première discussion ou du baiser qu'il lui avait refusé, elle n'aurait su le dire. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir maintenant que la téquila quittait doucement son système.

Elle descendit de son tabouret et déposa un billet sur le bar en assenant :

 **— Pour la Margarita.**

Et elle tourna le dos sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers le hall qu'il lui avait indiqué plus tôt.

Bellamy resta une seconde bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, observa la façon dont ses hanches balançaient à chacun de ses pas, la douce caresse de ses boucles blondes sur son dos et la manière dont la jupe noire et le top bleu qu'elle portait révélait juste ce qu'il fallait de ses formes harmonieuses, du galbe de ses jambes et de la courbe de ses seins. Elle disparut dans le couloir et la réalité se rappela à lui brutalement.

 **— Gina ?! cria-t-il en se levant subitement.**

La barmaid se tourna vers lui et il lui lança :

 **— Je rentre ! Tu sais où me trouver si besoin ?**

Elle acquiesça et retourna immédiatement aux clients devant elle tandis qu'il redirigeait son attention sur l'objet de sa frustration et quittait le bar à son tour, suivant les traces de la blonde effrontée qui n'avait cessé de le provoquer de toute la soirée, allant même à lui demander un baiser. Un baiser qu'il lui avait refusé juste pour le plaisir de lire la colère se manifester dans le bleu de ses yeux...

 _Comment deux êtres pouvaient-ils être si différents et si semblables à la fois ?_

Cette même colère qui l'animait à présent et qui prenait sa source dans la passion qui semblait les animer tous les deux dans chaque chose qu'ils entreprenaient.

 _Comment pouvait-on être si attirant tout en étant insupportable ?_

Il repensa à ces yeux. Ces yeux magnifiques, à la fois froids comme la glace, durs comme l'acier et brûlants d'une fièvre de vivre que rien ne pouvait calmer.

 _Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de désir que de répulsion ?_

Ce ne fut que lorsque le saphir des deux iris qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit se fixèrent dans l'onyx des siens qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait. Sans y penser, ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à ce fameux hall où elle avait disparu sans même un dernier regard. La surprise éclaira son visage et elle referma la porte des toilettes sans un mot, sans le quitter des yeux. Dans ses prunelles brillaient une question muette et il s'approcha pour mieux la lire.

Elle recula d'un pas et son dos alla rencontrer le battant derrière elle. Il posa sa main droite contre le mur juste au dessus de son oreille.

 _J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses_ , avait-elle dit. Et sa voix résonnait toujours dans son esprit à cet instant.

De son autre main, il balaya une mèche de cheveux blonds venue se perdre sur son visage, accrochée à son nez et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il entendit sa respiration se couper une seconde, lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleura sa peau délicatement.

 _Désolé, Princesse, mais je ne t'embrasserai que lorsque tu en auras vraiment envie_ , avait-il répondu alors.

Il laissa sa paume reposer sur sa joue et il la sentit y reposer doucement sa tête, comme si elle recherchait son contact autant que lui demandait le sien. L'azur de ses iris avait presque disparu désormais, noyé sous le noir de ses pupilles agrandies par le désir.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu' _il_ serait celui qui en aurait vraiment envie, pourtant, l'électricité qu'il avait sentie un peu plus tôt entre eux lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle au-dessus du bar courrait à présent dans ses veines et crépitait dans l'espace qui s'amenuisait toujours plus entre eux.

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, l'air s'embrasa. Aussitôt, elle répondit à son baiser, goûtant ses lèvres avec autant d'intensité qu'il dévorait les siennes. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent caresser son torse et dessiner avec une lenteur délibérée chacun des abdominaux qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de son t-shirt noir. Il frissonna et passa la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher tout contre lui.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'adoucir la douleur avec le bout de sa langue. Immédiatement, il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser et elle gémit sous l'assaut. Le son résonna de sa bouche à la sienne et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il laissa son désir le submerger tout entier.

Son autre main quitta le mur et vint caresser son épaule, son bras, puis son ventre. Il la sentit frissonner sous la pulpe de ses doigts et sourit dans leur baiser. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche et s'aventurèrent sur sa mâchoire, déposant de lents baiser le long de son cou, mordillant puis suçant avec intensité cet endroit qui l'appelait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue s'avancer vers son bar, cet endroit juste au dessus de sa clavicule, là où il savait qu'il laisserait une marque.

Un autre gémissement échappa à la jeune femme, plus fort cette fois. Elle passa ses deux mains autour de sa nuque, ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne et se serrant contre lui comme si elle voulait fondre son corps dans le sien. Possédé par une ardeur presque sans précédent, il pressa ses hanches contre elle, lui laissant ainsi ressentir son désir physique pour elle et elle répondit en resserrant davantage leur étreinte.

Il n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour savoir que l'excitation qui avait pris possession de lui l'avait également submergée. La façon dont elle l'embrassait, sans retenue, et dont ses mains ravageaient son corps, passionnément, suffisaient amplement à lui faire passer le message.

La musique, les discussions et les rires emplissaient le club à quelques pas d'eux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent aucune attention. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ici et maintenant, dans ce petit couloir un peu à la dérobée. Et plus elle se perdait dans le baiser, plus il devenait téméraire, laissant ses mains jouer sur la courbe de ses seins, de ses hanches, de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il s'aventura jusqu'à son genoux et remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse nue, sous sa jupe, elle frissonna de plus belle et leva instinctivement sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il la voulait. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant. Et le désir était si fort que s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite, il allait la prendre là, ici et maintenant. Cependant, elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, perdue dans les flammes de la passion autant que lui. Lorsqu'elle bascula ses hanches contre son bassin, ce fut à son tour de gémir.

Le désir se transforma instantanément en besoin et il rompit violemment leur baiser.

 **— Quoi ? haleta-t-elle, hébétée et incompréhensive.**

 **— Pas ici, répondit-il, la voix rendue grave et rapeuse par sa soif d'elle. Suis-moi.**

Alors, Bellamy noua ses doigts à ceux de Clarke et l'attira vers une autre porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de l'inviter silencieusement à entrer, lui laissant ainsi une toute dernière chance de dire non, de revenir en arrière, de rentrer chez elle et de tout oublier.

Clarke avança sans hésitation, refusant de lâcher sa main, et laissa Bellamy refermer le battant derrière elle.

* * *

 _ **Okayyyyyy, je ne vous cache pas que vos commentaires seront plus que les bienvenus car c'est un peu la première fois que j'ose ce genre de descriptions dans un de mes textes, donc là j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous avez ressenti et pensé à la lecture...**_

 ** _Des Bizouzou_**


	14. Episode 1 - Partie 13

_**Ce chapitre contient des paragraphes pouvant choquer la sensibilité d'un public jeune et innocent. Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de laisser mes mots vous traumatiser, vous pouvez directement passer au bas du chapitre, juste après le trait.**_

 _ **Et parmi les coquins qui liront, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

* * *

 **EPISODE 1 - PARTIE 13**

La petite pièce était un bureau plongé dans une demi-obscurité propice aux secrets et aux moments volés.

* * *

 **!PARTIE SMUT!**

Clarke n'eut que quelques secondes pour laisser son regard embrasser l'endroit. Le "clic" du verrou retentit derrière elle et, presque instantanément, Bellamy revint à l'assaut de sa bouche.

La basse d'un morceau qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas faisait trembler les murs et résonnait à ses oreilles, à moins que son propre coeur n'ait décidé de jouer solo, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Les lèvres de Bellamy étaient douces et chaudes. Brûlantes même, tandis qu'il dévorait les siennes avec une avidité désarmante, épousant parfaitement les forme de sa bouche. Il glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'accès qu'elle lui offrit sans avoir à y réfléchir deux fois.

La pensée l'effleura qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, mais qu'elle aurait pu le laisser l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures sans s'en soucier. Qui il était, qui elle était, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance à cet instant. Seuls comptaient sa bouche, qui courrait à présent le long de sa gorge, ses bras qui l'enserraient avec force mais délicatesse, ses mains, qui parcouraient son dos, son ventre, ses hanches, sans jamais s'aventurer plus loin et laissaient dans leur sillage une Clarke prompte à la frustration.

La jeune femme désirait reprendre exactement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt, dans l'obscurité du couloir où ils s'étaient embrassés. D'un mouvement précis, elle bascula son bassin contre ses hanches et sourit en sentant son excitation. Bellamy comprit instantanément le message et pivota pour la plaquer contre la porte du bureau. Il attrapa ses poignets et glissa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, les bloquant à l'aide d'une seule des siennes tandis que ses lèvres continuaient leur exploration, embrassant, léchant, suçotant sans retenue la peau pâle de la jeune femme, déclenchant ses frissons et ses gémissements.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il glissa sa paume de la hanche à la poitrine de Clarke, pressa son sein droit dans le creux de sa main tandis que sa bouche torturait le gauche. Elle gémit encore et cette fois, ce fut à son tour à lui de presser désespérément ses hanches contre son bassin.

Elle répondit à son assaut en relevant sa jambe droite et en l'accrochant à ses hanches. Il saisit tout de suite l'intention de la jeune femme et en un seul mouvement lâcha ses poignets pour venir soutenir ses fesses en la soulevant du sol.

Elle gémit de plus belle, prisonnière entre le poids de son corps et la porte, et il étouffa son cri d'un baiser langoureux et profond, accompagnant chacun des mouvements de ses lèvres par une pression de son bassin contre le sien. Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles brunes et ne put s'empêcher de griffer son cuir chevelu, ce qui lui arracha à son tour un gémissement.

Il posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre la soutenait toujours, et remonta doucement le long de sa jambe, soulevant sa jupe, remontant sur ses fesses galbées et jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, elle frotta son pubis contre le sien, espérant qu'il comprendrait son besoin urgent de friction.

Il la laissa reposer ses pieds à terre et s'accroupit devant elle, descendant en même temps son tanga en dentelle noire le long de ses jambes. Elle fixa son regard sur lui, tremblante d'impatience et de curiosité. Tout son être brûlait et se demandait quel allait être son prochain mouvement.

Il la surprit encore une fois en remontant davantage sa jupe et en embrassant doucement son genou, puis sa cuisse, pour remonter ensuite ses lèvres plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre ses parties intimes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la tendresse qu'elle y lut la désarma un instant lorsqu'il demanda :

 **— D'accord avec ça, Princesse ?**

Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement la tête et regarda la douceur de ses prunelles brunes virer à un désir intense et brut. Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées au moment où la bouche de Bellamy passa de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa doucement et son souffle se coupa. Puis, du bout de la langue, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle ne retint pas le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge et il grogna de satisfaction, redoublant d'ardeur. Sa langue était chaude et ses mouvements experts.

Clarke sentait déjà la tension familière précédent l'orgasme nouer son bas ventre dans un besoin désespéré d'exploser. Et il dut le sentir aussi, car c'est au moment où Clarke allait le supplier pour obtenir davantage de stimulation qu'il inséra un premier doigt en elle. Le " _oui_ " qu'elle cria à cet instant sembla l'encourager, et il y ajouta un deuxième, accompagnant désormais les succions de sa bouche par les-va-et-vient de ses doigts. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le plaisir la submerge toute entière. Un spasme la secoua et ses jambes tremblèrent, menaçant de ne plus la porter.

 **— Je te tiens, Princesse, laisse-toi aller.**

Quelques secondes après que son orgasme l'ait engloutie, il ôta ses doigts et son vagin se serra presque douloureusement dans le besoin de plus. Elle grogna de frustration, déjà en manque de ce contact, et il laissa échapper un petit rire qui l'amena à sourire.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque le jeune homme se releva et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'embrasser. Sur ses lèvres et sa langue, elle pouvait sentir le goût de ses propres parties intimes et, plutôt que de la repousser, cela l'excita encore davantage, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

Clarke le fit reculer de quelques pas tout en l'embrassant et il se laissa guider jusqu'à un petit canapé deux places installé dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes de Bellamy heurter le meuble, elle entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, puis de déboutonner et dézipper son jean avant de murmurer :

 **— À ton tour.**

En un seul geste, elle abaissa son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse, révélant ainsi son membre tendu et gorgé par le désir. Elle repoussa le jeune homme et il tomba assis sur le canapé. Son regard de braise ne la quitta pas une seule seconde et elle le détailla, savourant chaque détail de son corps. Il continuait de l'observer lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux devant lui.

Se savoir ainsi scrutée dans chacun de ses gestes ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir pour lui. Elle enveloppa son pénis d'une main et ses testicules de l'autre, le caressa par mouvements lents. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un cri et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Satisfaite, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit son membre dans sa bouche, ce qui lui arracha un autre gémissement. Sa respiration sembla se bloquer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle commença les va-et-vient de sa bouche.

Cependant, les festivités durèrent moins longtemps que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Au bout de quelques minutes, la main qu'il avait glissé dans ses boucles lui fit lâcher prise et elle releva la tête lorsqu'il murmura :

 **— Princesse...**

Elle fronça les sourcils dans une interrogation silencieuse. C'était rare qu'un homme lui demande d'arrêter ce genre de chose.

 **— Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, expliqua-t-il.**

Il libéra ses jambes de son pantalon et sortit un préservatif d'une des poches arrières de celui-ci.

 **— Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire jouir encore une fois.**

Clarke se releva et le laissa enfiler la protection. Une fois fait, il saisit une de ses mains dans la sienne et l'attira vers lui. Il était encore assis sur le canapé et elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Son pénis caressa doucement ses lèvres et son clitoris et déjà, la même tension que plus tôt se réveilla dans son bas ventre.

Bellamy souleva sa jupe et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches lorsqu'elle se positionna au-dessus de son membre. Elle se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci et ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsqu'il pénétra en elle.

Le plaisir les submergea et, pendant une seconde, la tête leur tourna. Bellamy donna une nouvelle impulsion sur les fesses de la jeune femme et Clarke recommença son mouvement. Encore une fois. Et encore. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à atteindre un rythme rapide et intense. À chaque mouvement, Bellamy la pénétrait plus profondément et le plaisir était tel que leur baiser passionné perdit soudain de son sens. Il la serra contre lui avec force, changeant légèrement l'angle.

 **— Oui, juste ici ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'il atteignit ce point spécifique à l'intérieur d'elle qui lui faisait irrémédiablement voir des étoiles.**

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage de Bellamy et elle l'effaça en embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, laissant jouer sa langue avec la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, Bellamy rencontre ses hanches avec les siennes, et qu'elle perde toute notion de coordination.

Elle ne pouvait penser qu'au plaisir considérable qui la submergeait doucement, par vagues, de plus en plus hautes, de plus en plus fortes. Elle noua ses doigts à ses bouches brunes et il embrassa avec passion la peau de son épaule, puis sa clavicule, le creux de son cou, et enfin ce point si sensible juste sous son oreille. Elle gémit lorsque ses dents mordillèrent sa peau à cet endroit précis et il accentua la succion de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Lorsque le tsunami frappa, elle cria de plaisir et sentit les parois de son vagin se serrer avec force autour du pénis de son compagnon, qui, deux mouvements plus tard, la suivit dans un orgasme intense et fulgurant.

* * *

La musique filtrait toujours par les cloisons du bureau, mais cette fois-ci, le tambourinement dans les oreilles de Clarke venait bien du rythme précipité de son propre coeur. Bellamy laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle l'enserra de ses bras, laissant ses doigts jouer dans sa chevelure dans un mouvement mécanique et absent. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, le temps que leurs respirations erratiques et les battements frénétiques de leurs coeurs reprennent une cadence plus calme.

Enfin, lorsque Clarke se rendit compte que sa position avait coupé la circulation du sang dans ses jambes, elle se souleva en grognant et Bellamy l'aida à s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de se relever, de se débarrasser du préservatif et de s'habiller. Elle le regarda faire, essayant de déterminer laquelle des émotions qui se battaient en elle allait l'emporter.

La honte - _sérieusement Clarke ? avec un inconnu dans le bureau d'un bar et complètement éméchée ?_

La satisfaction - _parce que c'est très certainement l'une des meilleures parties de sexe de ma vie._

La fierté - _malgré mon état d'ébriété prononcé, j'ai quand même réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des plus beaux spécimens qui m'ait été donné de reluquer._

Finalement, quand parmi l'embarras, la quiétude et l'orgueil, aucun ne sembla l'emporter, elle décida de fermer son esprit et d'arrêter de penser - et remercia intérieurement son thérapeute de lui avoir enseigné la compartimentation de ses sentiments.

Elle saisit d'une main distraite les vêtements qu'il lui tendait et rencontra son regard. Pendant une seconde, elle ne sut qu'y lire et il lui apparut que les mêmes émotions qui la tourmentaient elle, se mêlaient également sous son crâne. Elle détourna les yeux et enfila rapidement son dessous ainsi que son top - qu'elle ne se souvenait décidément pas avoir ôté.

Enfin, ils se tinrent face à l'autre, elle debout devant le canapé, et lui appuyé sur le bureau, dans un silence gênant. Lorsqu'il leur parut clair que chacun attendait que l'autre parle, ils se raclèrent tous les deux la gorge et se lancèrent en même temps :

 **— Est-ce que tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles, maintenant ?**

 **— Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard.**

Le regret étrangla immédiatement Clarke lorsque la question du jeune homme recouvrit ses propres mots. Elle avait essayé de se détacher de la situation, de ne pas s'investir émotionnellement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'un soir et n'ayant pas envie d'espérer pour rien, et voilà qu'il lui demandait son prénom.

Elle se gifla intérieurement et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la lueur de ses yeux bruns s'éteignit. L'éclat du regard du jeune homme changea du tout au tout. De chaleureux et doux, il passa à imperméable et froid et elle retrouva alors le barman qui l'avait servie en début de soirée. Elle comprit instantanément qu'il s'était désormais fermé, qu'il était trop tard. Le regret se transforma en remords.

Un étrange pincement serra sa gorge et son ventre lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier soir de travail au _Grounder_. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais à part des banalités ridicules, aucune idée lumineuse ne germait dans son esprit alcoolisé et fatigué. Finalement, Bellamy rompit le silence en murmurant :

 **— J'imagine qu'on se retrouvera un jour où l'autre, Princesse.**

Elle sourit devant cette idée et hocha la tête. Elle réajusta sa jupe, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot de plus. Elle fit tourner le verrou et posa ses doigts sur la poignée avant de l'ouvrir. Une main vint se poser sur le battant, l'empêchant de s'ouvrir et elle se tourna pour découvrir Bellamy juste derrière elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il posa une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et langoureux qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais interrompre. Finalement, il rompit son étreinte et effleura à nouveau ses lèvres, pour une dernière caresse, légère et hésitante, avant de s'éloigner et de lui ouvrir la porte.

Interdite pendant quelques secondes, elle soupira et passa le seuil à regret. Une dernière pensée l'effleura lorsqu'elle quitta le _Grounder_ :

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver..._

* * *

 ** _J'ai l'immense joie de vous offrir le tout premier SMUT de ma vie. Je suis toute angoissée à l'idée que des gens le lisent, alors PITIÉ dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _J'en ai pas trop fait ?_**

 ** _Est-ce que c'était poétique, doux et excitant à la fois ? Car c'est comme ça que j'aime lire les smuts._**

 ** _C'est que je n'en ai jamais lu en français, alors bizarrement les mots me venaient en anglais, ce qui est bizarre car je suis 100% française haha._**

 ** _Sinon, Bellarke Anatomy ça vous avait manqué ?_**

 ** _Des Bizouzoux_**


	15. Episode 1 - Partie 14

**EPISODE 1 - PARTIE 13**

* * *

Bellamy referma la porte d'entrée de son petit appartement d'un geste las. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis des années maintenant, aucun sourire n'accueillit son retour. Aucune lumière allumée ne lui souhaita la bienvenue. Aucun fumet n'emplissait la cuisine, annonçant un bon repas en famille. Aucun rire ne résonnait dans le salon, promesse d'une agréable soirée.

Épuisé, il se laissa glisser à même le battant et y appuya l'arrière de sa tête en soupirant.

Vide, il se sentait vide. Vide, tout comme cet appartement dans lequel il avait toujours vécu et qui n'avait plus rien du foyer chaleureux dont il se rappelait. Partout où il regardait, les souvenirs l'accablaient, bons comme mauvais.

Il revoyait sa mère, coudre et dessiner sur la table de leur cuisine tandis qu'il courait autour du canapé, sa petite sœur sur le dos, les bras noués autour de son cou. Ce même canapé où, dix-sept ans plus tôt, Octavia avait vu le jour, dans le plus grand secret.

Les cris étouffés de sa mère résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

Il n'avait que 9 ans à l'époque et se souvenait de la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui quand Aurora lui avait interdit d'appeler les pompiers, une ambulance ou même leurs voisins. Ce n'était que des années plus tard qu'il avait compris que sa mère ne détenait pas les papiers pour vivre dans ce pays et qu'elle ne pouvait risquer de se rendre à l'hôpital, sous peine d'être renvoyée dans son pays natal.

Son père à lui, lui avait légué la nationalité avec le droit du sang, bien avant qu'ils viennent finalement viennent s'installer ici. Ce père qu'il n'avait connu que bébé et dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ce père, abusif et violent, qui avait fini par les abandonner.

Celui d'Octavia ne lui avait pas fait le même cadeau et s'était enfuit à la seconde même où Aurora lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Il se releva avec peine, secouant la tête, et essaya de chasser les réminiscences que sa mémoire lui infligeait. Il ramena son esprit vers des souvenirs plus récents, vers cette jolie blonde, vers leur étreinte passionnelle et brûlante. Cependant, au lieu de le réconforter, ils ne firent que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le regret.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé, aussi complet que dans les bras de sa partenaire d'un soir. Finalement, il n'avait réussi qu'à la laisser filer entre ses doigts, et bien que ce soit à moitié voulu, il n'en avait pas été moins déçu.

Il soupira, las de son humeur constamment massacrante, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Voilà pourquoi il détestait rester ici, dans cet appartement. Il y passait le minimum de temps possible, juste histoire de dormir, prendre une douche et avaler un café.

Il se dirigea justement vers la machine à café afin d'en faire couler, puis attendit patiemment que sa boisson se termine. Il aimait son café noir et sans sucre, comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le boire.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir où il avait l'habitude de donner cours à Octavia, en rentrant de sa propre école. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de toutes ces fois où elle avait supplié sa mère de finalement lui donner cette vie normale à laquelle elle aspirait tant.

Des cours ennuyeux. Des amis avec qui rire et pleurer. Des garçons de qui tomber amoureuse. À chaque fois, la réponse d'Aurora claquait, sèche et irrévocable.

Non. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

 _Autant dire jamais._

Toutes ces disputes semblaient si fraîches dans son esprit, comme si elles avaient daté d'hier, alors qu'elle s'étaient passées plusieurs années auparavant.

Sa gorge se serra. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce matin où les coups avaient violemment résonné à leur porte. La façon dont le battant avait finalement cédé. Les deux hommes en uniforme qui avaient déboulé dans leur salon. _Au nom de la loi..._ Et comme ça, en quelques battements de cœur, le temps d'un clignement de ses paupières, sa mère n'était plus là.

Trois coups retentirent soudain dans son entrée, interrompant de film de sa misérable vie, et il sursauta lorsque le songe et la réalité s'entremêlèrent. Immobile, il posa une main sur sa poitrine, s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

 _Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer._

 **— Bellamy ?**

Une voix masculine familière résonna de l'autre côté du couloir et il expira lentement. Il se leva et alla ouvrir, laissant passer son ami dans l'embrasure avant de refermer derrière lui.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Miller ?** demanda-t-il.

Sa voix lui parut étrangement dure, déformée par le stress qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

 **— Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu gardais la tête sur les épaules,** ** _Blake_** **.**

Le sourire dans la voix de son meilleur ami adoucit un peu l'humeur de Bellamy.

 **— J'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules,** rétorqua-t-il.

 **— La situation n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler "normale". Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait passer pour le tuteur bénévole d'une association de délinquants en détresse médicale et psychologique dans le seul but de faire soigner sa petite sœur illégale avant de s'enfuir avec elle dans un autre pays,** déclara-t-il d'une traite, et pendant une seconde, Bellamy fut impressionné qu'il ait pu dire toute cette phrase sans même respirer.

La réalité se rappela durement à Bellamy aux mots de son ami. Pas qu'il puisse jamais lui échapper, loin de là, et même s'il avait pu s'en évader un temps ce soir. Son esprit tenta une nouvelle escapade. Il se perdit une seconde dans le souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne, de son goût sucré sur ses lèvres, de ses gémissement dans le creux de son oreille. Malheureusement, l'illusion ne dura qu'un bref moment et les mots de Nate s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

 _Se faire passer pour le tuteur bénévole d'une association de délinquants..._

Miller bossait pour cette association depuis des années, depuis qu'il s'en était lui-même sorti grâce à cette association. C'est lui qui leur avait proposé d'y inclure Octavia lorsqu'elle avait rempli les premières lignes de son casier judiciaire.

 _En détresse médicale et psychologique..._

Sa petite sœur remplissait assurément ces deux critères. Passer les quinze premières années de sa vie enfermée dans un minuscule appartement, sans autre compagnie que celle de sa mère et de son frère avait certainement cet effet. La suite de sa vie n'avait été que tragédies, péripéties et enchaînement de choix plus désastreux les uns que les autres.

 _Dans le seul but de faire soigner sa petite sœur illégale avant de s'enfuir avec elle dans un autre pays..._

L'insuffisance cardiaque dont souffrait Octavia avait grandi avec elle. Sa maladie, désormais de stade 3, nécessitait une chirurgie, peut-être même plusieurs. Et ces chirurgies venaient avec un strict rétablissement. Mais après ça, après ça... Le timing serait serré. Il leur faudrait s'enfuir au moment idéal, juste entre son rétablissement et son retour au centre de détention. Seule sa présence à l'hôpital et la surveillance relâchée leur permettrait cette liberté.

Quel plan totalement insensé était-ce là ? Qui avait été assez fou pour organiser une telle mascarade ?

 _Moi, bien sûr..._

Pour Octavia, il aurait tout tenté. Surtout l'impossible. Et parfois, ce besoin irrépressible de la protéger, de la garder en sécurité, prenait le pas sur sa raison. Mais pas cette fois...

 _Es-tu sûr de ça ?_

 **— Eh, Bell,** l'interpella Nathan en s'approchant. **Ça va bien se passer d'accord. Je t'ai appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ces jeunes, sur leurs maladies, sur leurs traitements, sur leur passé. Je t'ai expliqué mon job en long, en large, en travers. D'ailleurs, je l'ai tellement bien fait que tu pourrais me remplacer officiellement sans aucun problème.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bellamy. C'était la vérité. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à lire les dossiers, à apprendre le nom des médicaments, à parler de ces jeunes et de leurs histoires difficiles, de la manière de gérer leurs comportements souvent irrationnels et parfois violents. Même s'ils ne les avaient jamais rencontrés, il avait déjà l'impression de les connaître. Et c'était nécessaire pour que Bellamy prenne la place de Nathan à leurs côtés sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque.

 **—** **Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour nous, Nathan.**

La surprise se dessina sur les traits du métisse, mais il sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

 **—** **Ce n'est rien. Ce qui vous est arrivé est injuste. Vous méritez une vie normale. D'être heureux. Et surtout, ensemble... et libres.**

Bellamy déglutit douloureusement en écoutant son ami. Il évitait de se demander s'ils méritaient vraiment d'être tout ça : ensemble, libres, heureux. C'était pourtant tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

 _J'imagine que je réfléchirai à ça plus tard._

Il acquiesça néanmoins, affichant une assurance qu'il espérait sans faille.

 **— Une idée d'où vous allez vous rendre après tout ça ?** demanda Nathan.

 **— Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer.**

Miller éclata de rire et ce son réchauffa un peu Bellamy.

 **— Où que ça soit, je sais que vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre. Il faudra juste empêcher Octavia de tomber dans d'autres ennuis.**

 **— Je la tiendrai à l'œil, ne t'en fais pas.**

Nathan hocha la tête. Ça, Il n'en doutait pas. Néanmoins, son meilleur ami allait lui manquer. Il pourrait encore le voir pendant quelques semaines, c'est sûr. Mais ensuite, il ignorait quand il aurait à nouveau de ses nouvelles...

 **— La plupart des jeunes seront transportés en ambulance à l'hôpital. Ils viennent d'un peu partout, comme tu le sais. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais quand même passer chercher Charlotte et Myles à Arkadia.**

 **— Tu es sûr ?** hésita Bellamy.

Sa sœur était gardée au centre de détention des mineurs de la ville, car lui seul disposait d'une infirmerie suffisamment équipée pour prendre soin d'elle. Les autres jeunes vivaient dans un immeuble appartenant à l'association. Il ne s'était jamais rendu à Arkadia auparavant. Ce centre n'était pas une prison, même si ça y ressemblait. Si les ados se retrouvaient là-bas, c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour atterrir en prison. Trop jeunes et trop malades.

Tous étaient suivis, médicalement ou psychologiquement, parfois les deux. La sécurité y était importante. La plupart des enfants là-bas étaient seulement paumés, mais certains parmi eux pouvaient représenter un danger pour les autres ainsi que pour eux-même.

 _Une prison-hôpital. Mes deux pires cauchemars unis dans une seule réalité._

Bellamy n'avait que trop visité l'un et l'autre. Il n'osait même pas rêver d'un futur où ces lieux maudits, qui lui avaient tous deux enlevés les gens qu'il aimait, ne figureraient.

 _Peut-être, un jour..._

Il ordonna à la voix dans sa tête de se taire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'espoir à cet instant. Seulement de force et de courage.

 **— Oui, aucun problème,** répondit finalement Miller, **ça fait plusieurs mois que ma responsable est partie en mission humanitaire. Elle ne revient que dans quelques mois. Souviens-toi. Aplomb, assurance, confiance. Le fait de te pointer à leur porte comme ça éveillera moins de soupçons. Comme je serai absent, ils s'attendront à ce que quelqu'un vienne me remplacer. De toute façon, tu n'auras même pas à entrer, juste à te pointer à l'accueil, montrer ce badge et annoncer que tu emmènes les enfants au GGS.**

 **— Comment être sûr que la personne qui est** ** _vraiment_** **sensée te remplacer ne se pointera pas ?**

 **— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Wick et moi, on s'occupe de ça. Toi, fais juste ce qui est prévu.**

Il lui tendit un badge où figurait sa photo et Bellamy lut à haute voix :

 **— Bellamy** ** _King_** **? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?**

Miller eut un sourire gêné et tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer :

 **— Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et ça m'a semblé plus évident que Blake... Après tout, n'étais-tu pas le roi du lycée à l'époque ?**

Bellamy le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule et réussit à émettre un petit rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge presque aussitôt.

 **— J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire.**

 **—** **OK. Tu as besoin qu'on répète encore une fois les différentes étapes pour demain, ou c'est bon ?** proposa son ami.

 **— Non, ça ira. En fait, je suis plus stressé par l'opération d'Octavia que par le reste... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas paraître mort d'inquiétude et concerné, pour agir normalement et de manière détachée quand qu'ils l'emmèneront au bloc et l'opéreront.**

 **—** **Non, non,** rétorqua Miller. **Tu** ** _dois_** **te sentir concerné. Tu** ** _dois_** **être mort d'inquiétude et montrer que tu t'en soucies.**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, se demandant où Nathan voulait en venir.

 **— Tu dois juste agir comme ça avec tous ces gamins et pas seulement avec O'. C'est comme ça que je me sens. Nous sommes avec eux depuis des mois, certains depuis des années. Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas nous attacher, ni ressentir d'émotions. Nous tenons à eux. Si j'avais été là, j'aurai été inquiet. D'ailleurs, même sans être présent, je serai inquiet.**

Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience du sacrifice qu'il demandait à son meilleur ami et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

 **—** **Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu aurais aimé les accompagner. Je te donnerai autant de nouvelles que possible.**

 **— Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu t'occuperas bien d'eux. Et puis, si j'avais été là, tu n'aurais jamais pu me remplacer au dernier moment. D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer, car je commence à me sentir fiévreux...Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe malade.**

Il accompagna son mensonge d'un clin d'œil et d'une toux exagérée.

Bellamy rit doucement une nouvelle fois et accompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte avant de lui dire au-revoir et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis, il s'installa sur le canapé et consulta l'heure de son téléphone. 1h10. Il aurait dû se sentir fatigué, mais il se savait incapable de dormir. Aussi, il ouvrit un petit placard et en sortit une pile de dossiers avant de les placer sur la table basse devant lui. Relire tout ça une dernière fois ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il ouvrit le premier d'entre eux et laissa ses yeux bruns s'attarder sur la photo et le nom familier de sa petite sœur, _Octavia Blake_.

* * *

 _ **Salut à tous et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur ma fiction et surtout sur le dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi, il est pleins d'explications qui s'avèreront je l'espère convaincantes à vos yeux.**_

 ** _Des Bizouzou !_**


	16. Episode 1 - Partie 15

**Attention, ce début de chapitre contient un léger Smut... à croire que je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Rien de choquant mais bon, une personne avertie en vaut deux paraît-il. Donc si ça vous dérange de lire cette partie, vous pouvez éviter le passage entre les lignes droites ;)**

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna - à 5h45 précises du matin - Clarke maudit une entière liste de personnes.

L'inventeur du travail, ainsi que celui du réveil.

L'hôpital et la quasi-intégralité de son personnel.

Ses amis et leurs idées complètement idiotes, surtout Jasper.

En fait, davantage que Jasper, Andrew Deluca et son coeur brisé.

L'alcool en général, la téquila plus précisément.

L'industrie grandissante des bars à thèmes.

Le ou la gérante du _Ground_ , qui que cela puisse être.

Puis, lorsque des souvenirs embrumés se rappelèrent à son esprit, elle choisit de ne pas pester sur le beau brun ténébreux et enjôleur qui leur servait de barman, mais plutôt contre elle-même et ses propres choix douteux.

Cependant, difficile de rester énervée contre elle trop longtemps lorsque ce que les fragments qui lui revenaient de cette nuit déclenchaient mille frissons sur sa peau et une vague de désir dans son bas ventre.

* * *

 **\- WARNING -**

* * *

Dans son demi-sommeil, elle ressentait presque les lèvres du jeune homme embrasser les siennes avec ferveur. Ses grandes mains chaudes sur la peau nue de son corps. Les bras qui enserraient sa taille avec une force nimbée de douceur. Son souffle brûlant dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses où sa langue avait créé milles sensations délicieuses.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque ses propres doigts effleurèrent son clitoris sous les sous-vêtements où elle avait glissé la main sans même s'en rendre compte, animée par les souvenirs torrides de ce moment d'allégresse.

Sans honte, ni retenue, elle laissa ses doigts rejouer la partition que sa mémoire lui dictait et son dos s'arqua du lit de lui-même quand l'orgasme naquit doucement au creux de son bassin. Elle s'épanouit dans la sensation chaude qui grandissait en son sein, se délecta de cette émotion si particulière tout en invoquant dans son esprit les images de l'homme qui l'avait rendue aveugle de plaisir quelques heures plus tôt.

Ses boucles brunes, son regard de braise, son sourire charmeur, sa voix grave.

Elle inséra un doigt dans son vagin tout en continuant sa danse sur son clitoris quand le souvenir de son membre à lui à l'intérieur d'elle se raviva soudain. Le plaisir la submergeait désormais presque toute entière et elle sentait l'orgasme tout prêt, prêt à exploser et à la laisser haletante et chavirante quand...

* * *

 **\- WARNING -**

* * *

 ***BIP* *BIP* *BIP***

L'alarme de son téléphone se manifesta une nouvelle fois, bien plus bruyante maintenant qu'elle était tout à fait réveillée, la coupant net dans ses élans en la ramenant dans une réalité brutale. Une réalité où elle devait désormais se préparer en moins de trois quarts d'heure pour se rendre à l'hôpital pour ce qui allait très certainement être le jour le plus important de son existence.

Elle reprit son souffle en quelques secondes et ajouta l'inventeur du Snooze à la liste des personnes maudites du jour tout en se levant et en filant sous la douche. Puis, elle se prépara rapidement, n'appliqua pas de maquillage - rien ne serait suffisant pour cacher les signes évidents de sa gueule de bois, même si avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire passer cela pour du stress ou de la fatigue - enfila les premiers vêtements à sa portée - ils seraient de toute façon dissimulés sous la blouse qu'elle porterait dès son entrée en service - et réunit ses cheveux encore humides en un chignon lâche au dessus de sa tête.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'observer dans le miroir sur pieds de son entrée, elle savait pertinemment que, si elle n'était pas présentable pour un rendez-vous galant, elle l'était certainement pour la garde de 36 heures qui l'attendait à l'hôpital. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait rencontrer son âme soeur aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Griffin Grey Sloan Memorial Hôpital, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et sa montre indiquait 7h précises, ce qui était parfait. Cela lui laissait 2h préparer les collègues assignés à son projet, ainsi qu'elle-même à l'arrivée des dix premiers adolescents sur la liste des 100 qu'elle s'était engagée à aider ces prochains mois.

Elle longea le parking des employés qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, préférant la marche à pieds et les transports en commun à la conduite en solitaire, pour atteindre l'entrée de service se situant à l'arrière de l'hôpital et se figea en reconnaissant la berline vert foncé qui se garait plus loin.

 _Finn_.

Elle accéléra soudain le pas, prise d'une envie irrépressible de disparaître.

 _Comment avait-elle pu oublier Finn ?_ se demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

Pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait pas réellement oublié. Elle avait d'abord choisi délibérément de ne pas le prévenir qu'elle passait la soirée dehors avec des amis et décidé de ne pas l'inviter. Puis plus tard, oui, elle l'avait définitivement oublié. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ lui avait fait oublié.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ s'obstinait-elle à refuser les avances du jeune homme charmant qui ne lui montrait qu'affection, loyauté et tendresse depuis leur rencontre pour accepter celles du premier venu ? Bon d'accord, les avances du très sexy, séduisant et particulièrement intense premier venu... Mais ça n'excusait pas tout.

Quelque part dans cette journée, il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps d'attraper Jasper et Monty par l'oreille pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient vu exactement de son échange avec le barman et leur demander - les menacer - de garder le silence. Ça, et aussi réclamer son dû, vu qu'elle avait après tout remporté son pari contre son ami et embrassé le mystérieux barman.

 _Tu n'as pas fait que l'embrasser, d'ailleurs..._

Elle fit taire sa voix intérieure en se giflant intérieurement avant que d'autres images torrides ne naissent dans son esprit.

Et quelque part dans cette journée ou une autre, il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de s'arrêter cinq minutes pour se demander pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de s'auto-saboter et trouver une solution pour enfin accepter d'être simplement heureuse. Cela ne devait pas être si compliqué.

Animée par cette nouvelle ardeur, elle claqua la porte de service derrière elle et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la mènerait dans la salle commune des résidents. Celle-ci, comme les couloirs qu'elle traversa, recevant et envoyant des bonjours à tout va, était loin d'être déserte. Mais, c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant cette endroit. Malgré les choses terribles qu'il s'y passait parfois, l'hôpital était toujours plein de vie et ne dormait jamais. De jour comme de nuit, bien que ces dernières soient plus calmes pour le bien-être des patients, les lieux grouillaient toujours d'activité.

Elle se dirigea vers son casier et se changea rapidement. Elle accrochait son badge à la poche extérieur de sa blouse lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière marmonner dans sa barbe :

— **Un idiot, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Un idiot.**

Elle referma son casier et fit le tour de la pièce pour retrouver le propriétaire de la voix affalé sur un banc, tête entre les mains et doigts prêts à s'arracher les cheveux.

— **Andrew ?**

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, comme électrocuté par son assise.

— **Quoi ? Oui ? Quoi ? balbultia-t-il avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en la reconnaissant. Clarke ? C'est toi.**

Il se rassit et reprit sa position initiale. La jeune femme rit intérieurement et, malgré la voix qui lui chantait en boucle de rester loin du drame qui avait l'air de se jouer devant elle, demanda :

— **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Andrew leva ses yeux vers elle et répondit :

— **Oui ? Non ? Je ne sais pas... soupira-t-il, défait.**

— **Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? J'ai quelques minutes devant moi si tu veux.**

Il l'observa plusieurs secondes en silence, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Quand l'hésitation devint évidente, Clarke fit un pas en arrière, légèrement heurtée par son rejet.

— **Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en discuter, je comprends...**

— **Non, attends Clarke, ce n'est pas ça... la retint-il. C'est que tu es Clarke Griffin.**

Ne voyant pas où il venait en venir, elle hocha la tête et dit :

— **Oui, puis attendit la suite.**

— **La fille d'Abigail Griffin.**

— **Oui.**

— **L'une des fondatrices de cet hôpital.**

— **Oui.**

— **Cet hôpital dans lequel je travaille.**

— **Oui... Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement ?**

— **Il y a cette fille, explosa-t-il soudain. Cette femme qui travaille ici. Elle me plaît vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais elle et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Une telle relation dans ce contexte... Je pourrai me faire virer, Clarke.**

Alors, la jeune femme comprit.

— **Oh. Tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance ?**

Il sembla si désolé et contrit qu'elle ne put se décider à lui en vouloir. Après tout, il était dans son droit de se méfier, c'était même plutôt intelligent vu sa position.

— **Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer, ma mère et moi ne nous parlons à peine, alors...**

— **Oh, navré, je ne savais pas.**

— **Oui, nous sommes très douées pour maintenir les apparences. C'est l'un des talents cachés de notre famille.**

Il ne répondit rien et elle en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc. Dans la pièce désormais déserte, pas un bruit n'indiquait qu'un autre résident n'était présent. Alors, elle offrit :

— **Je te propose un marché : je te confie quelque chose sur moi. Tu m'écoutes sans juger ni m'interrompre. Et ensuite, tu décides si tu veux faire la même chose.**

— **Ok, répondit-il, curieux.**

Clarke se racla la gorge et se lança :

— **Ça fait des mois que je repousse en douceur Finn Collins. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête à m'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse, pas prête à m'ouvrir de la sorte, complètement et honnêtement. Pourtant, hier soir, j'ai sauté sur le premier venu et fini nue dans son bureau.**

La jeune femme se racla la gorge en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comme promis dans leur arrangement, Andrew ne fit aucune remarque et n'émit aucun jugement, ce qui mit le baume au coeur de Clarke.

Il ne fit que demander :

— **Finn Collins, l'avocat ?**

Ce à quoi elle hocha la tête. Puis :

— **Avec le barman sexy ?**

Là, elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de sa déduction.

— **Comment...**

— **La tension sexuelle était palpable depuis l'autre bout du bar, expliqua-t-il avec un rictus.**

Elle rit et le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule et profita de ce moment de complicité. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier sans tabou. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis... Eh bien, depuis les derniers mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Wells, finalement. Son coeur se pinça à la pensée de son ami de toujours, mais Andrew inspira profondément et rompit le cours de ses sinistres souvenirs en disant :

— **C'est Meredith Grey.**

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas réagir. Elle avait promis après tout : pas de jugement. Pas de jugement, même si Andrew en pinçait apparemment pour l'une des fondatrices et dirigeantes de cette hôpital, pour son mentor et professeur, pour celle que sa propre mère considérait comme une amie.

Le jeune homme l'observa attentivement avant de continuer, indécis :

— **Je l'ai embrassée au mariage d'Alex et Jo' Karev. J'étais un peu éméché, alors j'ai joué la carte de celui qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais depuis, ce baiser me hante. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. À chaque fois que je la vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est...**

— **Recommencer ? termina-t-elle pour lui.**

— **Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il.**

À cet instant, le jeune homme sembla si heureux que quelqu'un soit capable de le comprendre qu'elle crut qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras de soulagement.

— **Le fait qu'elle soit une chirurgienne renommée, détentrice d'un Harper Avery et tellement talentueuse et douée et magnifique n'aide en rien. J'ai vu que j'étais dans son service aujourd'hui et j'ai paniqué, avoua-t-il avant de se corriger et de dire : je panique.**

Clarke resta silencieuse le temps de trouver une solution à lui proposer, puis demanda :

— **Si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à te faire changer d'équipe et te réclamer dans la mienne. Deux mains et un cerveau ne seront jamais de trop.**

— **Pour ton projet, tu veux dire ?**

Bien sûr, Andrew savait ce qu'elle préparait. Une opération de cette envergure et de cette ambition ne passait jamais inaperçu.

— **Oui. Les dix premiers patients doivent arriver dans quelques heures et j'ai normalement deux chirurgies prévues aujourd'hui.**

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'affirmer :

— **D'accord, j'en suis.**

Elle sourit devant son enthousiasme, même si elle aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il était plus heureux d'éviter Meredith Grey pour la semaine ou de faire partie de l'équipe qui allait soigner, opérer et guérir non pas dix, mais cent jeunes au fil des mois.

Clarke se leva et Andrew lui emboîta le pas. Avant de quitter la salle, elle se tourna et lui dit :

— **Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas éviter Grey indéfiniment , n'est-ce pas ?**

Il eut un rictus et répondit :

— **Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas éviter Collins indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle s'empêcha de rire devant ce sarcasme bien mérité et pénétra dans le service, Andrew sur les talons.

Oui, définitivement, ce jeune homme pourrait devenir un ami de confiance.

* * *

 _ **Un petit mot de l'auteure (c'est moi) :**_

 **Ce chapitre, c'est pour Frdrickebernier qui m'a remise en selle pour Bellarke Anatomy.**

 **C'est scientifiquement prouvé, plus vous laissez de commentaires et de likes, plus j'ai envie d'écrire ;)**

 **Des BiZouzoux**


End file.
